The Devil's Angel
by kaneiko23
Summary: After Naraku kidnaps her, kagome finds herself with the Band of 7.But she doesn't hav the slightest clue who she was, is, will be or what she's doing to the Band and their leader. And when Naraku wants the miko back All Hell Breaks Lose!
1. Apprentice

The Inu-Tachi had only a few shards when they found Naraku and tried to defeat him. They left him weak and helpless. After the incident Kagome wasn't the same. Shippo felt or sensed something wrong with Kagome, like a valley that he and Kagome shared full of rainbows, butterflies and candy had just been burned down or slipped into a black hole and this information made him sad and full of sorrow. Even though she connected with all the Inu-Tachi, it hit Shippo first and the hardest. As a way of getting Kagome back on track, InuYasha, Sango and Mirroku decided sending Kagome home for a few days would straighten her out before seeing any more of the warring era.

InuYasha yawned, it had been a long time since they had seen or even sensed a jewel shard and then all of a sudden he caught a whiff of a smell he knew all too well. Sitting straight up from his laid back position, he looked in the direction from which the smell had come from. Mirroku watched InuYasha's unusual dog trait. "InuYasha, do you smell something?" Sango asked from across the room. The hanyou managed to growl one word before running out the door and his friends following behind him,_ Naraku_.

He finally stopped when he saw Kagura looming over the well that Kagome would soon be emerging from any day now. Sango and Mirroku came to a screeching halt when InuYasha did. It seemed Kagura was waiting for something, but what? "Kagura what in the world are you doing here?" yelled an angry InuYasha and the only thing that stopped him from cursing the sorceress out was Shippo was watching. Since at this point Kagome seemed so unpredictable he didn't want to do anything to set her off, who knows what state of mind she'd be in when she returned and if Shippo told her he'd been using bad language in front of him, wow InuYasha would get it for sure.

"So, InuYasha, you do reside near here. Wait if you came from the village then why did Naraku have me wait here?" Kagura said aloud then turned her attention to the sun. "And it looks as if my time is almost up. Well while I wait how about I finish you off, here and now?" She swung her arm out with the fan in her clutch. Blades of wind went flying at the friends as they jumped out the way. InuYasha whipped out tetsusaiga and smirked. Then his smirk disappeared as he heard a feminine voice coming from the well. "InuYasha?" It was Kagome her voice sounded depressed. She was halfway out the well, using her upper body strength to pull her body out the well. Her eyes were closed and her head was bowed, she had no idea a fight was taking place. InuYasha saw Kagura smirk and then she dove in and just as he ran to grab the delicate girl Kagura grabbed her first. Hauling her up onto the over-sized feather Kagura made ropes of wind and the girl was immediately tied up "Listen, you make a whimper, gasp or sigh and you will be beheaded. Got it?" Kagura snarled. Kagome's horror-stricken face could only nod.

Kagura looked down and there was InuYasha running trying to save his girl from the clutches of Naraku who knows what Naraku had in store for Kagome. All Kagura knew was she couldn't let InuYasha get his hands on the girl or she'd have to answer to Naraku who probably in a bad mood.

She shifted directions leading to a nearby cliff and that would cause InuYasha to stop following so unless he was a fool, he'd stop there. The cliff was just up ahead when Kagura felt her feather shift downward. InuYasha was climbing on the feather, his eyes on his prize. Kagura let out a low growl as they approached the cliff, she turned around and shook InuYasha's grip loose. He fell at the edge of the cliff on his back and he must have hit a pressure point or broke a bone or something damaging himself because he grunted in pain holding his back. Then seeing InuYasha was in no condition to follow she turned the over-sized feather to the direction Naraku had been resting in. Her eyes lingered over the prize she had won and gave her a slight warning if the girl did anything sneaky, she'd end the girl's life without any hesitation.

InuYasha tried to stand up, but no avail. He ached and he lifted head and found that Tetsusaiga went right through his stomach. He felt as if he were going to die then a scent came to his nose and he immediately recognized it. "Oh, is he hurt?" A mortal girl asked. "Let's go." The demon said coolly. "We're just going to leave him here like this?" The girl asked softly. Sesshomaru was looming over InuYasha's head, most likely inspecting his brother's condition. Have demon let out a sigh and took out Tenseiga and swiped it on his brother's lifeless body. InuYasha was brought back to his body. He looked around; he must have been closer to death than he thought. "InuYasha, what do you think you're doing, dying in my presence?" Sesshomaru growled lowly. "How in hell was I supposed to know I was in your presence? Let along dying." InuYasha barked trying to get up. Then the hanyou let a sigh slip, his eyes covered by his bangs and his head hung low. "What's wrong? Did something happen?" Rin asked with deep concern. "Nothin', I better get goin'." He turned to leave but Sesshomaru's hand stopped him from moving. InuYasha slightly winced from pain, but acted as if he weren't hurt at all, then he turned. Sesshomaru started walking in the direction that InuYasha was headed in, "There's no reason why I shouldn't walk you back then right?" Before his young sibling could answer, he was already on the path and InuYasha trailing behind with Rin, Jaken, and AhUn.

Well, what a better way to start off the week than to find out that Naraku made plans to steal what was his. Sure, they left Naraku weak and defenseless but with Kanna's help, through that mirror he saw everything, they should be about even, right? Wrong! _Guess Naraku just couldn't help himself. Kikyo just wasn't enough, huh? It's not my fault I get all the pretty girls! First, he tries to steal Kikyo and now Kagome! Does he want to be me?! _InuYasha thought angrily as he limped his way back to Kaede's. _And Kagura flying 'round on her magic feather like it's a magic carpet. That wasn't even fair! She caught me off guard, damn it! Shippo's goanna squeals like a squirrel or somethin' and Mirroku will start a boring lecher about whatever and Sango's gonna…Sango! She'll kill me! But it's not my fault! Well, guess I just gotta take the beatin'._ He then noticed his brother staring his way. "What!?" InuYasha grunted. "In deep thought, InuYasha?" Was the response Sesshomaru gave him. "It's not like it's **your** business." The hanyou replied. All Sesshomaru could do was smirk at his brother's lack of poise and grace.

Kaede sighed, what more could she do? "InuYasha, how is it that when Kagome tend to your wounds you try to block out the pain and look strong when honestly you ache? Do ye need to confess feelings while she is not here or will ye just keep blaming me for ye wounds, which ye has brought upon on yeself?" "What the hell are talking about you old hag? I don't have any hidden feelings and even if I did you wouldn't know about them, ya' wanna know why? The reason they're called hidden feelings because that's exactly what they are **hidden**!!!" InuYasha barked. "InuYasha, you should be grateful that Lady Kaede took time out of her busy life to heal you. She probably has many more things to do." Mirroku said knowingly. "The old hag probably had nothin' better to do." InuYasha scoffed. "You had many things to do right Lady Kaede?" Mirroku asked expecting Kaede to agree with him. "Actually I cleared my whole schedule today. I had a feeling something like this would happen. Now, InuYasha, hold still." Kaede said as she forced the hanyou to lie down while she patched up the last part of the wound.

"I guess since Shippo and Rin is asleep I'll go outside for awhile, just incase I spot someone else from Naraku." Sango softly said as she brushed InuYasha's hair back and she gave him a small smile. Jealousy immediately took over Mirroku and he eyed InuYasha suspiciously. She left out the door and the first thing she caught sight of was Sesshomaru and he seemed to be meditating. He didn't move even when he heard her but curiosity took over when she sat down next to him.

Kagura was just approaching the castle when she turned to Kagome, "I don't care if you're scared or whatever, okay? You will behave!" She landed the giant feather and grabbed Kagome by the wind ropes and pushed her through the front door. Kanna was standing in the doorway with her mirror. She signaled them to follow her and they made one right, then straight, then two lefts and finally they went through a trap door and there was Naraku. When he saw Kagome he smirked, "Why don't you look terrified? Aren't you the least bit scared?" Kagome kept her eyes glued to the floor, she just couldn't stare into those red eyes of his, she might break down and cry. Kagome could feel Naraku's stare and she could see a little smile or a smirk on his smug little face. She visualized everything he did. Then she heard him speak, "Hmm. Yes, she'll do very nice for an apprentice, even though, I told you to get InuYasha or the demon slayer." "Sorry, Master, but she was the closest. If you want I can go back and get you a stronger apprentice." Kagura said sorrowfully. "Why? You brought me something greater. I can have control over all her friends and they won't hurt her because they worry about her physical well being." "But master what if she-" "Kagome will be my apprentice or I'll control her with a jewel shard. I think I can train her in a month. She be great, I can see it now." His head shifted in Kagome's direction and he spoke to Kanna, "Kanna, take Kagome to the room, and Kagome, we start training at dawn."

Kanna guided Kagome down the hall making no sound at all. Finally they were at a rather large room and Kanna opened the door enough for her and Kagome to get through. In the room Kagome gasped. "It's all yours, you know?" She turned around and there was Kohaku unharmed, "You can explore your room and you can bathe but you won't have your new clothes until tomorrow." Then she was standing there alone again.

She decided to begin her expedition and she began with the walls. It consisted of blue and purple designs that swirl, twirl and spiral along the harsh black background. Her eyes, eventually wandered over the bed. It looked to be king size with satin sheets. It went from lavender purple to royal blue and, like the walls yet vice versa, black spirals, twirls and swirls designed the sheets giving it an overdone yet plain look. She allowed her hands to touch the soft sheets then her eyes found three extra doors. Moving quick and cautious, she went to one door opening it up she found her closet which left the remaining two doors. She opened it up and there was her very own hot spring. Aromas filled the air giving it a relaxed, heavenly feeling. She walked to the last door and it revealed a kitchen filled with utensils for cooking, it had soft scents that smelled of food that her mom used to make when she was a little girl. It was awesome, her bedroom was like the sky that let her soar and her bathroom like the sea that kept her calm and the kitchen brought her back home. Taking Kohaku's advice she laid in her bed. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all. _

Sango sighed, "Why did you help him? I mean, first you seem like this cold-blooded thing without a heart and now you take in a human girl, save your brother's life and promise to help get back someone you have no interest whatsoever and you possibly find annoying. I just can't figure you out." "Why do you waste your time trying to figure me out? You have bigger problems to worry about, for example the well being of your friend. As far as I'm concerned you'll never figure me out, especially with all these distractions." Sesshomaru said in his unemotional manner. With that said he got up and began walking towards the well Kagome used to get home and back. Sango sat there, with her experience and techniques she was always able to figure someone out in a day or two, but Sesshomaru was just too hard, too secretive. Even though she got the feeling he was holding something in and she was determined to find out what it was.

Staring mercilessly at InuYasha, Mirroku's anger crept higher as he thought about how Sango looked at the hanyou. Kaede had just entered the hut, "InuYasha, ye are certainly quiet. Is something wrong?" "Kagome's kidnapped, he's injured meaning he'll have to stay down for awhile and on top of that his brother saved his life and is still here. It's obvious he feels terrible." Shippo responded for the dog demon. "Well he should!" Mirroku yelled standing up and storming out. As Sango was making her way in the hut Mirroku brushed past her. "What's the matter with him, he looked angry." Sango said after Mirroku out. "I'm not angry!" Mirroku snapped from outside.

"He does seem angry, doesn't he?" Shippo thoughtfully said. "I'm not angry!" Mirroku yelled still outside the hut. "Wonder what for." Sango said. "Who knows." Shippo replied. "I'm not angry!" Mirroku, still outside the hut, yelled. Outside, Mirroku stared at the ground. He wasn't angry, couldn't be. Sango wasn't even his girlfriend yet he felt like InuYasha was stealing her away from him. He sighed in frustration when a familiar twister came his way. Then stopping right in front of him, Koga, "Please, hide me!" "What?" Mirroku spit out. "Help me Ayame, she's after me! You have to hide me!" The wolf repeated.

"Okay, okay, I will, but we'll need to hide your scent." Mirroku replied. "Don't worry, I got that covered. Now hurry." The wolf wailed. Inside the hut, Kaede noticed two figures coming through the opening. "Sit down." Mirroku told Koga and he did what he was told. InuYasha glared at the demon for a moment and before he could say anything Sango did, "Mirroku, what is he doing here?" She asked through her teeth. "I have my own reasons and I can do things without you knowing about, okay?" Mirroku said cold-heartedly. That left Sango wondering what was wrong.

The man stared at the two paths before him wondering which one to take, which one would lead him to his comrades. Then there was a scream which seem to be feminine and he new that the one on the left was the path and he began to travel down it. There, in the clearing, was his best friend arguing with his second-in-command. Four figures remained behind the other two until the shortest one tapped his best friend forcing the figure to look in his direction. "Big Brother!" Jakotsu exclaimed. The four figures from left to right were: Kyokotsu, Suikotsu, Mukotsu, and Ginkotsu. Renkotsu stood unimpressed that Bankotsu was still alive in fact he could care less. Jakotsu ran up and hugged Bankotsu then eyed him, "What took so long?" "I had to save a damsel in distress." The leader smirked then turned around to Kagura's scowling face.

"You had to save Naraku's wench?" Mukotsu said in disbelief. "Great, now that she's here we can tell her what's been on our minds. Our last battle was with InuYasha. We have not seen InuYasha in a month. It has been a month since we have had a fight! Does Naraku want us to sit around and do nothing? Tell him to get us some work or we leave." Renkotsu yelled obviously angry. "Fine you whiny baby, I'll get you some work." Kagura muttered before turning to leave. Taking a small feather from her hair, she threw it and it transformed into this giant feather and she hopped on. Ready to go she was about to leave when a force held her down. Bankotsu held her sleeve, "Don't get in trouble again, I won't be there to save you." He smirked at her disgusted face then she was off to Naraku.


	2. A Wish To Die For

**A/N Sorry this took me so long I had a lot of Drama so yeah any way this is going to go kinda weird so keep up and you shouldn't have a problem. **

* * *

Kagura covered her ears, "Damn you, wretch!" "Call me what you want but you still can't catch me!" Kagome poked her tongue out at the wind sorceress. The demoness groaned and stretched out her arms to grab the girl when the girl disappeared…again. "Why did I have to get stuck with you? Why Kohaku or Kanna couldn't do it?" Kagura groaned again. The girl reappeared, "You know you're a lot slower than you used to be. Are you gaining weight?" "Are you calling me fat?!" the enraged demon asked. "Hey, you said it, not me," the girl threw up her arms in defense. "Oh. That is it!" _This is worse than dealing with Bankotsu_, she thought, looking around, Kagura grabbed the Book of Disappearance and from it, she read:

Annoying Menace

You Are So Filthy

You Think You Can Trick Me

So Now You Are Bound To He

By Night A Human

By Day A Kitty

The girl went poof. Kagura looked around calling out Kagome's name, "Kagome? Kagome. KAGOME!" She smirked until she saw a figure hanging upside down on the other side of the room. "Thought you had me, huh?" The girl asked monotone. Kagura noticed something different about the girl. She stepped closer and noticed Kagome's eyes had turned blue with her pupils in slits instead of being round. She covered her mouth, "What have I done?" The girl smirked, "Bye." And she had left yet again.

They were all sitting around the fire, staring at each other. Bankotsu had his eyes stuck on the boy that had bumped him. The boy stood up, "Okay, I know you don't really care who I am but listen." He said it more to Bankotsu than to anyone else. "My name is Lee and, well, this may sound unbelievable but I'm an angel." Everyone's mouths had dropped to the floor like and anchor was stuck to each of their bottom lips. Laughs escaped from everywhere and it was all because of what he said. "This is a joke…right?" Ginta asked. Lee looked down as if he were going to cry. _The boy is only fifteen and their laughin' at him? Yeah real mature_, Bankotsu thought. He sighed and stood up, he, then looked at Lee and gave him a glance that meant follow. Lee followed him into a clearing and they were out of earshot. "Speak, no one can here us." Bankotsu reassured. "You believe I'm an angel?" Lee asked. "Sure," Bankotsu answered, "Why not? I mean we already have good demons, bipolar demons, demon slayers working with demon, demons protecting humans, demons in love with humans, monks that love rubbing on girls, priestesses that love half-demons, priestesses that can be conniving and manipulating, and, wait for it, mercenaries that hate to be bothered. So why not add angels to the list?" "Wow, um, I don't know how to tell you this but, Bankotsu, you're an angel too and, um, half-demon." Bankotsu stared, probably out of shock. "It's complicated." Lee finally said.

Naraku had just made it back. His head turned to Kohaku; Kohaku was now the age of eighteen, only because Naraku speeded up the aging process, (Kagome was younger than him). Kohaku had come out very nicely: tall and tan, broad chest, abs, biceps and triceps developed nicely, his hair was past his shoulder but still put in the ponytail he had always had, and a dazzling smile that could attract any girl. He was still in his slayer outfit and was recently making a blue one for Kagome. Kanna had done some growing too, same age as Kohaku, her hair was kept short, she wore a white kimono that stopped at her knees, a flower on the belt, everything all white of course, she did have some curves and you could see them plainly because of how tight the kimono was. They stood at the door in which they had left Kagura and Kagome. Kanna opened the door and let Naraku, Kohaku and herself in. Kagura sat there with a book in her hand, smiling, something was wrong.

Suikotsu walked alone, he had decided that whatever was happening was Bankotsu's business, not his. The woods was lit quite beautifully, he was still getting over the shock of Kikyo and InuYasha. He thought it was him and Kikyo, _how could you be so stupid,_ a part of him said. He turned when he heard a sound, quite large no doubt. His eyes searched, what was going on? Then he saw two big, eyes staring right at him. And then, the teeth came, perfectly white and shinny and...Sharp. That's when a large bear came out the darkness. It must have been Suikotsu's lucky day because he had left his weapons home and he was out of ear or sight range without his flares. The bear was just about to strike, lifting its head up, on its hind legs and teeth bearing. Suikotsu closed his eyes waiting for the impact, the doctor must be in him now because he was not about to fight this creature. He waited and waited but the impact never came. He opened his eyes to see the bear on the ground and a panther ripping its throat out. He really didn't have a chance of living now. The wild cat turned around and stared at him. He held his hand out even though the cat had blood on its snout maybe it could sniff him and it would leave him alone. The wild cat took a step closer to the doctor and actually took time to…Smell him. He closed his eyes again as it took a step closer. Then he was so surprised at what happened next, the cat rubbed its head against his stomach. Its fur was soft and he realized it was gentle. "You don't look like you have a place to stay." Suikotsu told it. He then started to walk and it followed. He was going to take it home.

Bankotsu just stared, this was unbelievable. "I can prove to you, you're an angel. I can make you and you're band alive again but you'll be your original self not a human but an angel-demon. Give me a minute, I can prove it." Lee was trying to explain as he was making strange hand movement. Then there was a white light in the background and the rest of the Band of Seven, who were secretly watching with the Inu-Tachi, was lifted off the ground and into the air. Several puffs of smokes had gone through their bodies. Then they settled before Bankotsu, all except Suikotsu. "I'm human!" Jakotsu yelled. They all had genuine smiles and they were all excited. Bankotsu turned to Lee, "I won't be human will I?" "You'll have the appearance of one." Lee said hoping that would raise his spirits. "Fine," Bankotsu said. Lee did a few more hand movements and Bankotsu was lifted in the air. White and red smoke went through him along with a few purples. It felt weird but a good weird. He could fill the life spring through him and the shards of the jewel come out. He was put to the ground and he could feel everyone staring at him. He was absolutely beautiful. His blue eyes were sexy, sleek and dangerous, with the same purple-blue mark in the center of his fore-head. Slender but broad chest, muscles galore, abs, biceps, triceps, he was taller, tan, his skin seemed to glow, his hair was longer and braided nicely, and his clothes was different. He had pants similar to Sesshomaru, he had a kimono jacket that had purplish blue smoky lighting bolts, and it was all white and purplish blue. The only thing that was the same was the long red ribbon but now it was even longer.

Suikotsu had made it home when it happened. The light had struck through him. It was weird, he was alive and he thinks that might have calmed his guest a little more too. The cat stared at him intently, watching to see if he would make a move. He smirked, "Ya' wanna stay here?" He got a response by hearing it growl. He looked out the window and saw dark had descended. There was a quick pink flash and a girl appeared before him. She grabbed for a blanket and wrapped it around her. No! He didn't see any of her goodies! "Stay here" he told her and rushed out and back in just as quickly as he left. He held a pink kimono out to her and turned around so she could put it on. He felt something touch his back and he slowly turned around and saw her fully. She had a slight tan, long black hair that stopped at her waist, curves from what he could see through the kimono, and she had blue eyes. She tilted her head and looked at him with interest.

"Kagura, I can't believe you let our little Kagome go. And you don't even know where! Oh if I weren't a pure demon who was your sister, I'd strangle you." Kanna said. She was unmistakably furious. Naraku let out several sighs since he found out what had happened. Kanna still was rambling about what she would do to Kagura if Kagura wasn't her sister. Kohaku looked depressed, no, he was worst than depressed. "I don't think any of you understand, she is, and was my only apprentice and she knows all my tricks play and secrets. She is one of the powers InuYasha, unfortunately, lost and we gained. If he gains her back, we'll be doomed. But I'm sure if she does destroy us there is one person she'll keep alive…Kohaku." Naraku answered.

Suikotsu stared at the girl as she slept. They had discussed a lot: how she couldn't remember who she was, his friends, his past and they had also decided to just call her Kitty for now. Suikotsu heard the rest of his friends come in and tell each other good night. Suikotsu didn't go to sleep he just watched her sleep peacefully and he watched as a pink light come and bring back the young panther he had decided to take care of. The cub was now waking up to a nice bowl of milk that she drunk carefully. Then she explored his room with much interest and finally she made it under his bed. Bankotsu came in the room, "Look, Suikotsu, you're the fighting expert and we need someone to check on Rin and Shippo, you know to see how far they've come and we chose you…To see about them. But of course you'd have to leave home for a few days and well. We've all decided it's best to travel with the Inu-Tachi, you know just incase something else like the last battle happens." Just as he was finishing Kitty had snuck from under the bed. "What the hell!" Bankotsu yelled and found Suikotsu's hand over his mouth. "Shhh, you'll scare her." Suikotsu said slowly. He removed his hand from his brother's mouth. "I'll scare _her_? Suikotsu that's a wild..." He was cut off again by Suikotsu's hand again. He whispered in Bankotsu's ear, "She hates the a-word." "Huh?" Bankotsu managed to say. The a-word ya' know," Even more in a whisper, he said. "_Animal_" "Suikotsu," he sighed, "we'll talk about this later. Get packed, now." Bankotsu took one last look at Kitty and left Suikotsu to his thoughts.

Suikotsu was one-fourth from Sesshomaru's castle when he saw the gigantic palace he was approaching. He was immediately escorted in and taken to the fighting room. He saw two young adults, one female and one male, going back and forth fighting intently but they weren't trying to hurt each other. The female had brown hair that came down to her knees, most of it was hanging but part was in a tiny ponytail that went to the side, she was slender, she had on a highlighter green and white kimono that stopped five inches above her knees, brown eyes, she was pale and she used a sword. The male had orangey-red hair in a ponytail that stopped right above his shoulders, his eyes green, strong and muscular, a fox tail, gray baggy pants, a white shirt with a dark forest green vest and a sword just like the female. "That's the best you got?" the boy said. "We have a guest," the girl said. She turned to Suikotsu and bowed, the boy did the same. "I assume you are Suikotsu." The girl said, she sounded how Sesshomaru would have sounded, when he nodded she smiled. "You must be Rin and, you, Shippo." Suikotsu assumed. "How old are you two?" "Eighteen," they said at the same time. Shippo went on, "We're also both fox-demons." "I didn't see you have a tail," Suikotsu said to Rin. Then she lifted a big, brown, bushy tail and smirked, "See it now?" "Well, I always thought you'd end up like Sesshomaru, ya' know, a dog demon." "I considered it, but I figured we didn't have enough shape shifters/agents and Shippo might be the only one, ya' know. So I decided he could shape shift into any male thing and I could do female." "So, why'd you choose eighteen?" Suikotsu asked. "We didn't, it was the appropriate age to get powers and unleash the full power." Shippo replied. "Well, continue with your fight."

Bankotsu stared at the panther. He had lost the argument to Suikotsu. He could swear Suikotsu could act more like Jakotsu and it was damn annoying. She was in _his_ spot, on _his_ bed, and he was on the floor! He stared at her and she stared at him until she turned and looked out the window. Dark was coming quicker than InuYasha pulling out his Tetsusaiga for a fight. Then a pink light ate the panther. Bankotsu jumped up not knowing what else to do, this couldn't be happen. In the panther's place was a girl with a pink kimono on her body. "Who the hell are you?!" Bankotsu yelled more than asked, when he heard a knock at his door. "Jakotsu, what do you want?" He asked opening the door wide enough so he could see his brother but not wide enough so his brother could see the girl. "Uh, I was just checking on you. I mean you been in there all day, your room, I mean," Jakotsu said saddening his mood. "Oh, uh, well, that's because I'm sick. I have this stupid cold and I don't want to get you guys sick, too. So, uh, I'll be in here like all week. Sorry. And tell Renkotsu he's in charge." Bankotsu gave a fake cough to gesture he really was sick. It may have been fake, but it sounded real and was enough to fool Jakotsu because he told Bankotsu good night and to make sure he got plenty of rest. Bankotsu closed the door and turned his attention over to the girl. "What the hell! Who are you?" Bankotsu got to looking at her, but not looking at her closely. She smirked and jumped off the bed.

"I'm, well, I don't really know, but Suikotsu calls me Kitty."

"W-W-Wait, Suikotsu knew about this?"

"Yeah, he said I'd be staying with you."

"So, uh, Kitty, you know why you're a giant panther and then you're a human?"

"Uuuuhhhhh, no. No, I don't."

"So, InuYasha how is Kikyo?" Koga asked. He was just getting back from visiting his clan. "She's fine and all. Mirroku had been a lot less, well, you know how he is. Sango's been okay too. How's Ayame?" InuYasha replied. "Great, she just fine, she'll be coming Wednesday." Koga smiled. Ever since Kagome disappeared they didn't have much to fight about. InuYasha doesn't even argue with Sesshomaru anymore. "Sesshomaru how's Rin?" Koga asked. Sesshomaru responded, "Suikotsu's going to check on her and Shippo now and if they're ready he's going to bring them home." They all stared into the fire. "So, the Band of Seven really is going to join us, huh?" Koga said finding something to talk about. "Yeah," InuYasha replied. "You trust them?" Koga asked. "Somewhat. They're trustworthy, ya' know?" InuYasha said. Then he added, "Bankotsu's an angel." He looked at Koga waiting for a response.

Naraku stared into what appeared to be a crystal ball. "I thought you said you thought crystal balls were phony jokes and not real magic." Kohaku questioned. "I do think they're phony jokes but it's worth a try. My physic connection with Kagome has been blocked for some reason. And yours too." Naraku answered his eyes focused on the ball. "Why do you think that is? She's always had a connection with us. I mean Kanna can't even find her with that mirror." Kohaku said from his Kagome-Style position. He was hanging from the table; his body on it securely with his head hanging off the edge, everything he saw was upside down. "Well, I'm not certain and I really don't understand how her connection with you could be cut off. You two were closer than InuYasha and his precious Kikyo." Naraku answered. "Then guess, your guess is as good as anyone's." Kohaku encouraged. "Well, a number of things could have happened. But if you really want to know what I think, I think she got close to somebody and it cut us off from her and whoever she is now close with has a connection with her. But you should have at least a little access to her mind. Wait until she thinks about you and then you two should be connected again. Just sit, wait and think about her." He said. "No problem with thinking about her." A depressed Kohaku sighed. He was missing her so much, he was desperate.

**WENSDAY NIGHT**

Bankotsu and Kitty had become really close in just two days, but still he was slightly angry with Suikotsu for not telling him about his little friend and he still thought they shouldn't get too close to her even though he hadn't noticed how close they had become. "Okay, Okay, Okay, your turn. Would you ever kiss Jakotsu?" Kitty asked a smile on her face. Bankotsu thought about it, "No, he's like a brother to me and that's just weird. Would you?" She thought for a minute and nodded, "I guess."

Jakotsu was passing by Bankotsu's door and he heard laughter. He decided to go in and what he saw surprised him: Bankotsu sitting on the bed looking disgusted with a laughing…girl. A human girl. Jakotsu screamed and the rest of the band came running. Their eyes were on Kitty who was sitting behind the pacing Bankotsu.

"Ya' see? It's no one's fault really, I mean and she totally cool. Jakotsu you two can do girl-talk or whatever it is. Come on, she may kinda freak you out in panther mode but she just like a kid." He turned to her and she was playing with his covers. His mouth slightly ajar at how she was so intent on the covers as if it was a real toy. She looked up, "Oh, hi." Then she turned to the window, "Bankotsu, the sun." She was engulfed in a pink light and returned to the panther form. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Jakotsu shrieked.

**FRIDAY MORNING**

Suikotsu was just arriving at the house. He had decided Shippo and Rin were ready to fight with the Inu-Tachi. Now he was planning on going, getting his brothers and returning to the Inu-Tachi. He walked in and threw his traveling bag down. Bankotsu was staring at him intently, "Hey, Suikotsu, have a good travel? You know your little friend caused no trouble at all. She simply caused-a riot!"

"Wait, she's still here, right?" Suikotsu asked.

"Yeah, I saved your butt this time."

Suikotsu looked down, "Thanks."

"No problem."

"Sooo…Where is Kitty?"

"Niikotsu." Bankotsu said. (Pronounced knee-kotsu)

"What?" Suikotsu automatically asked.

"Niikotsu. Jakotsu changed her name to Niikotsu." Bankotsu rolled his eyes.

"So he likes her!"

"Yeah, strangely."

"We can't just leave her, ya' know. She needs us, Bankotsu. We have to be there for her. Do you think she could, ya' know, travel with us?"

"Absolutely…"

"Really?"

"No."

A voice came from behind the two, "Why not Bankotsu?! We could take care of her, ya' won't have to worry about a thing." The voice was Jakotsu's. Before Bankotsu could answer they were jumping for joy. And soon they would _all_ be on their way to the Inu-Tachi.

There was a knock at the door, "Are you up?" The voice belonged to Kanna. Kohaku looked at the door but didn't say anything, he just stared. "Look Kohaku this Kagome thing must be driving you crazy but…you can't let it control you." Seeing that he wasn't going to speak anytime soon, she continued, "Kohaku, you must eat, keep up your strength or, well, you just might lose everything. Your strength, your friends, your…life."

The giant panther walked besides the group of mercenaries and Bankotsu had one of the biggest headaches of all. His powers were growing mentally but he felt it physically. He was Ten times faster than Koga and five times more powerful spiritually than Kikyo or Mirroku and that monk still wasn't speaking to Sango. Nighttime was descending and they were miles from their ally-group. Not pay much attention to his brothers; Bankotsu sat there rubbing his aching temples. Then there was a giant quake and a demon arose from the ground. Each person jumped into action: Renkotsu spitting fire everywhere, burning its feet, Ginkotsu shooting, Kyokotsu gnawing, Suikotsu stabbing, and Jakotsu was slashing. Bankotsu was awkwardly holding on tight to the hairy head and Banryu stuck in the back of his neck. Mukotsu was searching viciously trying to find the right potion, when felt nothing but pressure. It was on his side and his back and right through his heart. He could hear cries 'No' they seemed to say. His vision blurred then cleared as he realized the thing's tentacle went right through him and pierced his heart; he saw Niikotsu's terrified face as she looked over the wounds, softly shaking her head. He could slightly see the rest of the band making their way over and she left heading in the direction of the woods. Bankotsu reached him first, "Mukotsu, it'll be alright I can fix this. I can heal you." "No," Mukotsu's voice raspy and weak, "Kami says it is time for me to go home but Bankotsu fulfill my wish and make Niikotsu apart of the Band of Seven. Promise me?" Bankotsu shook his head but still he said, "Promise." "There's a witch on the other side of this village, she can make Niikotsu a full human. Go there, Bankotsu."

"I will."

"Bankotsu care for her as if she had started the band with you. Love her as if she were your lover. Help her as if she was a lost child. Bankotsu, be there for every time she needs you, forget about whatever your doing and help her. Be there and show her love, care and kindness. Please, I beg of you as my dying wish, if you can't do anything, just be there." With that he took his last breath and let go. His spirit dancing to a better place. Bankotsu looked around to see everyone silently praying. The leader stood up and walked over to the huge demon to see it was a dog demon when he heard foot steps. Suikotsu tilted his head "What we gonna do?" "Mukotsu wants Niikotsu to join the Band," he stopped and looked at his brother. "His dying wish."

"So she's in?"

"Looks like it."

"What about the panther problem?"

"I got it all figured out. I want you, Renkotsu and Ginkotsu to meet InuYasha. I'll handle the problem with Jakotsu and Kyokotsu."

"Kay."

"Hi, Koga. What's up?" Ayame screamed running towards him. "We're waiting for the Band of Seven, they're late." said a girl beside Koga. She saw the way Ayame looked at her and said, "Oh, I'm Rin."

**

* * *

**

**A/N Okay so Kagome, Niikotsu and Kitty is the same person which is Kagome (4 all the stupid ppls) uummmmmmm I'm workin on chap. 3 but I mite make it shorter than usual. kaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyy byyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeee.**


	3. Good Kitty

"Niikotsu! Niikotsu! Come on!" Jakotsu yelled. Bankotsu had found the girl's footsteps and was currently perusing them. He had to admit she was a pretty fast runner. "Damn it, Niikotsu, stop playin' around!" he heard Jakotsu yell. Bankotsu felt torn a part of him wanted to run away from it all, but the other wanted to do what Mukotsu said and be there for the girl. "Maybe we should just leave." Jakotsu said thoughtfully. Bankotsu looked at him, "Are you crazy? We can't just leave her out here! She's probably sick and you just want to leave her out here? I can't believe you!" Bankotsu yelled. Jakotsu began to think, _hmm, someone's in love, but at least he cares. _ The cross dresser smirked at his leader, knowing very well that Bankotsu had sensors. "What the hell are you lookin' at, huh?" The mercenary took a minute to think about it, "No, No, No, I am only carrying out Mukotsu's wish and nothin' more and **not** for my own personal reasons." "Whatever captain," was the man's response.

Suikotsu and the others had just made it to the camp out. They ran the whole way there since they had anger and depression to burn off. Then they slowed to a stop when Renkotsu asked, "You gonna be alright?" Apparently he was talking to Suikotsu so the doctor turned, "What?" The smart man looked down on the camp out, his eyes on one certain maiden. Suikotsu followed his gaze and saw it led to Kikyo. "Oh," Suikotsu said in realization, "Of course. Yeah I'll be fine." "Oh ok," the other mercenary said as they descended, "But ya' know Bankotsu also had a thing with Kikyo." Suikotsu instantly pushed Renkotsu and ran leaving Ginkotsu watch the two.

They searched all night and no success and they were currently resting under a huge tree. The mercenaries were tired and Niikotsu was nowhere in sight. Then Jakotsu spotted a black tail and pointed up, "Look Big Brother." In the tree was a black tail that connected to a black panther the same kind of wild cat Niikotsu was. Jakotsu began climbing up the tree immediately. He grabbed the tail and said playfully, "Niikotsu, where ya' been?" Then the panther turned around with a bloody snout, apparently it was eating and it wasn't a panther it was a tiger much bigger, stronger, and meaner than Niikotsu. Jakotsu took a step back but then remembered he was on a tree branch and was currently going to be tiger chow.

InuYasha heard laughter and he knew if he heard then so did Koga and Sesshomaru. The other two walked over to the hanyou and Koga asked, "Ya' hear that?" They turned to see three of the Band of Seven: the machine-man, the fire master and the doctor. Renkotsu pushed Suikotsu down and jumped on him, chucking as he heard his younger brother grunt under him. "Renkotsu, no fair! You cheated." Suikotsu accused. "How come you're the only one who saw it then?" Renkotsu grinned. "Gesh." Ginkotsu said. "What you're taking his side?" Renkotsu asked unable to believe that they were ganging up on him. It was Suikotsu's turn to grin. Then they hear an "Oi." That sounded like InuYasha. The three men turned to see the Inu-Tachi starting towards them. Renkotsu got off Suikotsu and Suikotsu stood up, "Bankotsu said that he, Jakotsu and Kyokotsu will make it to us in two days. His orders."

Panic was clearly throughout the mercenary's eyes as the tiger was starting towards him and he had run out of branch. "Jakotsu jump." Kyokotsu yelled. Jakotsu looked and knew the jump to Kyokotsu was too far away and if he missed the tiger would get him (which she would get him either way) but not only that it would put his best friend in harms way. It wasn't happening like that. He stood there and waited. The tiger leaped and…wham! Jakotsu fell. Bankotsu quickly ran over to see about his brother and instantly forgot a fight was about to break out. The tree looked and saw a tiger and a panther circling around each other. Teeth were baring, claws were out and growls were life-threatening.

"So remind me why Bankotsu is taking two days?" InuYasha looked at the men. "Is he taking his sweet time because you guys were supposed to be here yesterday evening, remember Suikotsu? That's who you were goin' to get." Koga entered the conversation. "He already told you: we had some technical difficulties on the journey." Renkotsu replied. Talking about the situation brought Suikotsu back to the death of his brother, Mukotsu, and this depressed him. "So you ran into a demon and one of the members, whom will remain nameless for whatever reason, got hurt and they're in search of medical attention." Sesshomaru repeated. "Yes," Renkotsu protested against there beliefs. It wasn't a complete lie- yes one of the band members did get hurt and _needed_ medical attention and they did run into a demon, he just skipped some details, like the member was Mukotsu and he died and they were now _searching_ for Niikotsu, whom they also failed to mention. "If he needed medical attention," Sesshomaru began, "Then why is _Suikotsu_, the _group doctor_, here chatting with us explaining how the member needs _**MEDICAL**_ attention?" Their eyes widened honestly not seeing that one coming. The two began mumbling "Uh's" and "Um's". "Bankotsu's orders!" Renkotsu yelled quickly earning a glare from Suikotsu.

The tree men could see plainly that the tiger was holding her ground and the panther was not letting his ground go so easy either. One of them wouldn't make it out alive. The men knew that and so did the wild cats. Suddenly the tiger lunged at the panther but only hit a claw but the tiger had a claw out as well and her claw hit the panther which sent him rolling over. The two stood up once again and the tiger attacked again but missed so she attacked again and again and again until she finally hit. This time the panther attacked and the two were clawing, scratching and biting and the panther sent the tiger running away with her tail between her legs. The panther then turned around a nuzzled its nose against Kyokotsu's leg. "Niikotsu," the giant yelled. "It sure is," Jakotsu said, then continued, "And to make sure we recognize you next time." He began to trail off digging through his travel bag that usually was with Ginkotsu. They then heard an "Aha" and Jakotsu expertly swiped Bankotsu's armor, tore a piece of metal and began banging it with whatever he retrieved out of his bag. "Oh well," Bankotsu sighed, "It was slowing me down anyway." Jakotsu then took a strap of leather from Kyokotsu and took the string that held Bankotsu's armor together and did some minor adjustments and stepped aside to see Niikotsu with a collar. The leather strap was around her neck, the red string held a silver metal (Part of Bankotsu's armor) with a blue sapphire stone in the center. "Cool," Bankotsu said approvingly.

Kanna had walked through Kohaku's door…again. This was not how she planned spending her time. She placed a plate of food in front of him and quietly said, "Eat." Kohaku looked down at the plate and noticed it was one of the many dishes Kagome had cooked for them. This got Kanna especially interested and she took time out of her busy schedule to have Kagome teach it to her. And she learned it successfully and now she wanted him to eat the familiar dish. Picking up his chop sticks, he grabbed a piece and stuck it in his mouth. It wasn't exactly how Kagome did it but it had a similar taste and Kanna most likely made just so he could eat. He mumbled a thanks and she bowed and left the room while the confused demon slayer finished eating.

Bankotsu stumbled over another rock yet again because Jakotsu had pushed him. The cross dresser had been bumping him and Kyokotsu since earlier that day. Bankotsu had to admit he was extremely tired as well. Then he stumbled over the being they had been looking for: Niikotsu. The panther, seeing him tired, gave a tug at his sleeve. He looked down, "What?" The panther turned her back to him and looked over her shoulder. "What you want me to ride?" Bankotsu said finding it weird. A growl. "You sure?" Another growl. "Okay," The mercenary had no complaints. He sat down on the wild cat that was slightly smaller than Kirara. The panther started to walk with no problems. Bankotsu stared at Niikotsu's shoulder blades. Being curious Bankotsu hesitantly put his hand in between the shoulder blades and the shift had caused a small smile to his face.

Soon Bankotsu was asleep: his hands tightly around her neck his head resting on hers. Not too long after, Niikotsu and Kyokotsu heard a thud, so they turned to find a passed out Jakotsu. Kyokotsu picked the cross dresser up and placed him gently on Niikotsu's back. Jakotsu leaned his head on Bankotsu's back and snaked his arms around his leader's waist; the two being oblivious to their sleeping position. Deciding walking would take too long the wild cat began to run the way; the giant not too far behind. They arrived at the village in two hours as they did so Kyokotsu groaned loud enough to be heard among the two sleeping mercenaries.

Jakotsu retrieved his arms from Bankotsu's waist and yawned, stretching his arms to crack some of his aching bones. Bankotsu took this time to slowly wake up from the soft fur of Niikotsu. Looking around the area, the two mercenaries slid off the comfy Niikotsu, who then lay next to the sleeping giant, Kyokotsu. Bankotsu found the last hut, furthest away from the village with Jakotsu close behind. As they approached it a woman, no older than Suikotsu, with brown hair and matching brown eyes stepped out the hut. She had a slight smile, a kimono that stopped at the highest part of her high thigh; it hugged her body so tight that it seemed to be popping her goods out at you (which is probably what she wanted.) "Bankotsu and Jakotsu, am I correct?" the woman asked. When Bankotsu gave her a slight nod she turned on her heel and said, "My name is Lyra, the witch you came to see; follow me." And with that said the two followed her into the hut.

Inside the hut there were gypsy nick-knacks and stuff Jakotsu found disturbing. "Sit," she said after she had sat on a futon that had two others in front of it. "So, what is it that you need?" Lyra asked as she gazed into the crystal ball on the table. "A way to change our human friend, well, human," Jakotsu explained and continued, "Ya' see, she' a panther during the day and a human during the night-" Before he could finish the witch was already up. "I suppose you're in a hurry." Hearing a grunt from each man, she asked, "Do you have anything that she'd wear at all times in panther form?" "Yeah, her collar," Jakotsu exclaimed, happy he could answer all her questions.

Bankotsu seemed to be paying little to no attention, but then again he never really was the type of person to pay attention to "boring" stuff, anyways. "Will you go get it for me?" the witch asked. The cross dresser nodded and ran out the hut then she turned to Bankotsu, "Could you do something for me?" Not waiting for his answer she said, "In the back, there's a cauldron full of green liquid, would you be able to get it for me?" He stood up and did exactly like she said placing it on the table he heard her purr from behind, "You seemed over-worked and exhausted. I bet I could do something that'll get, both, you and me out of breath completely." She closed her eyes and leaned in forward, when, right on cue, Jakotsu came back holding the collar up, smiling.

Snapping her eyes open she said, "I'll need a drop of blood." Bankotsu looked at Jakotsu expectantly. "What?" the cross dresser asked. "You said I wouldn't have to worry about a thing and that you and Suikotsu would take care of her." Bankotsu explained. "Oh right," he said when Kyokotsu, who reluctantly awoke seconds ago, said, "Here take my blood." He had pricked himself with a small knife the Lyra got and retrieved from his giant finger. She allowed the blood to drip on the blue gem and then dipped the collar into the green liquid and moved it around as if it were and spoon stirring soup. Her eyes on Bankotsu the whole time they waited. Finally, it was done and they all stood up. "She must keep this or she will turn back into a wild cat. She may be able to go four or five hours without it, but not very long," Lyra warned and escorted them out. Jakotsu stuffed the oversized collar into his travel bag and hopped on Niikotsu behind Bankotsu. Niikotsu took off running and Kyokotsu somewhat close behind.


	4. rubadubdub in the hot spring

**A/N: Sorry guys i been really tired not to mention stressed. I just typed this up today so it will be sorter than most kay. Enjoy and for those who have been wondering no i don't own Inuyasha cause if i did Band of seven would be alive along with Hiten and Souten and Shippo would be best friends and Kagome would be the reincarnation of Midoriko not KIKYO (clay pot). I don't hate Kikyo but i don't like her either. oh yeah and Bankotsu would be with Kagome, duh. Anyways enjoy.**

InuYasha paced back and forth in the circle. "Where the FUCK are they? Don't they know we're already LATE! Are they IDIOTS?" This earned glares from Renkotsu, Suikotsu, and Ginkotsu. InuYasha continued, "Band of Seven split in half, Ayame fuckin' late, Shippo and Rin fuckin' 'round, and WE ARE FUCKIN' LATE?" Koga jumped up, "InuYasha, shut the fuck up." The hanyou stopped and stared, looked around the group and saw all the scared faces. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Koga asked, "You yellin' at us ain't gon' do nothin' but make the shit worse! We apologize for being late but get the fuck over it!" The hanyou looked in Kikyo's face and said, "You're right." "So…we cool now?" "Yeah, we cool."

Jakotsu pulled on Niikotsu's tender flesh causing her to stop running. She glared at the cross dresser who said, "Sorry" and rubbed the fur. "What?" Bankotsu asked slightly annoyed. "Wanna do somethin' to make this more interesting," his best friend asked. "Sure," the leader replied. Jakotsu whispered in Bankotsu's ear who was smirking at the idea.

Suikotsu shifted uncomfortably for the third time. "Where are they?" Renkotsu asked no one really so no one replied. That's when two figures came into distance. They heard everything that was said between the two. "We goin' to win," Jakotsu said sitting atop Kyokotsu's head. He looked down at his leader who was on Niikotsu. "Kyokotsu, faster," and the giant immediately sped up but Niikotsu was not about to lose the race, and she ran so fast it made Sesshomaru and Koga look like they would run in slow motion. Imagine Bankotsu's surprise when she stopped exactly at the group and left his fellow comrades in the dust. Jakotsu jumped off the giant and hollered, "Cheater!" "And how would you propose that?" Bankotsu retorted. "You knew she could go faster," he accused. "Excuse me? I had no idea." "Oh, don't give me that bull. You knew." "Jakotsu, do me a favor stop being a bitch and accept the fact you lost." The two other human brothers smirked knowing it would only get better.

"Excuse me," InuYasha yelled, "Where the hell is the last brother Mukotsu!" All of a sudden the whole Band of Seven's faces fell, even the two who'd been sitting there for who knows how long. Jakotsu turned his back on the group and soft sobs could be heard. The Band's faces turned from sorrow to concern. "Now, now, the killer Jakotsu can't be cryin', can he?" Bankotsu said playfully when Suikotsu intervened, "Yeah, I thought he was tough and could handle anything." Renkotsu stood next to Suikotsu and said, "He could kill countless people but one death is goanna stop him? What happened to that old mercenary that hated women and loved killing?" "H-he pasted away," Jakotsu managed to whisper. "Well," Bankotsu sighed, "I would like to think that Mukotsu wouldn't like us stayin' here mopin' 'round for him." "I figured he'd want us to move on with life," Suikotsu smirked and moved closer to his weird brother. Bankotsu had slid off Niikotsu and was now at least six inches from Jakotsu and Renkotsu was not far from Suikotsu. "Ya' know, Bankotsu and Suikotsu's right," Renkotsu inserted. "And if your mopin'," Bankotsu continued, "Then who am I gonna give this to?" Just then, the leader pulled out a glittery pink kimono just Jakotsu's size. The feminine male's eyes lit up like the sun. Bankotsu began to walk over to Renkotsu, "I couldn't possibly give this to a sad mercenary, could I? Renkotsu, what do you think we should do with it?" "Well," The second in command began, "You could give it to me and I'll burn it." "Good idea," Suikotsu said and smirked playfully looking at Jakotsu. The crying mercenary shook his head, ran and snatched the kimono out of Bankotsu's hand and hugged the soft fabric against him. "You can try it on later," Sesshomaru said bluntly.

Later came and Jakotsu ran into the jungle as happy as can be. He quickly and quietly put on his new kimono little did he know the fabric snagged onto a bush and was quickly unraveling. He walked out with smirk on his face that quickly fell when heard Renkotsu's laughter. He looked down and his eyes widened as a blush crept its way onto his face. He turned and high-tailed it out of there. The rest of the band turned and glared at Renkotsu. "You just had to laugh didn't you," Bankotsu said obviously angry. Jakotsu came out in his old Kimono and muttered a 'let's go' and they were on their way.

Bankotsu hopped back on Niikotsu. Suikotsu sat on Kyokotsu, while Renkotsu and Jakotsu road on Ginkotsu. Sango, Mirroku, and Kikyo jumped on Kirara. Shippo, Rin and Jaken hopped on AhUn and the rest walked. It wasn't long before night fell and they found a nice place to rest for the remainder of the evening. "Jakotsu, go do the thing with Niikotsu," the young leader ordered. Everyone expected a complaint about the assignment but was surprised when he jumped up and said, "Kay," And left with the panther trailing behind.

Once in the jungle Jakotsu began looking for a hot spring and found one almost immediately. Taking his bag from his shoulder, he pulled out the collar and slipped it around her neck. The pink, again, engulfed her and revealed the young girl he had come to know as his little sister. She smirked, "Ya' missed me?" Of course, she knew the answer. "Get in the spring," Jakotsu sang as he pulled out soaps and shampoos that InuYasha brought from the future. Yes, he told them all about his "supply closet." She did as she was told and he began to wash her person. "Jakotsu?" the girl sounded so innocent.

"Yeah, Niikotsu?" He answered/asked.

"Is it usual to hear screams at night?"

"Yeah, I mean, it's usual to hear it during the day."

"No, coming from Bankotsu's room?"

"Well, if he's killing someone."

"As well as Suikotsu's and Renkotsu's *stop and thinks* from girls or women rather?"

"*Clears throat* Uh sometimes."

"But then they come out of the rooms like their happy and their sweaty and tired. And their screams are so loud you could here from ten miles away. What do they do that could sound painful but they act like it's pleasurable?"

"They play a…a...lovegame, yeah a lovegame."

"How do you play?"

"Well, it's something you shouldn't play unless you're completely in love with the person and…uh you should…experience it with that special person and…they'll teach you how to play."

"What if neither of them know how to play?"

"*low* I highly doubt that…*Normal voice* they'll learn."

"Oh."

"Now get out of there, dry yourself and I'll have your clothes ready."

Doing as she was told, Niikotsu dried herself off and Jakotsu handed her a pair of pants that looked just her size. She put them on and allowed Jakotsu to help her with bandages used a bra and a royal blue sleeveless shirt. After just like Bankotsu's, he gave her a kimono that had black fire/flames printed on it (the same went for her pants.) Using smaller bandages he slipped it around her middle finger and wrapped it around her fore arm and did the same with the other hand. Her pants were made like InuYasha's at the bottom and she decided to go bear-footed. He walked behind her and slipped a purple obi around her small waist and tied it tight, on the corner of the obi was a red star (Like on Bankotsu's forehead.) He braided her hair in two braids that made her resemble their leader and his best-friend that much more. He then handed her two medium-sized swords. She put them so they were in an 'x' position on her back. "One last touch," Jakotsu said as the large leather collar turned into a small laced choker then he tied a blue sash around her generous hips. He smirked, "The guys are gonna flip when they see you." "We're not going just yet," a small smirk making its way onto her gently matured features, "Get in the spring."

The confused Jakotsu did as he was told and was currently bathing himself. Niikotsu was going to make Renkotsu wish he never laughed. She turned around and saw Jakotsu dried off in his underwear. She smirked and muttered 'stand still.' When she was done, Jakotsu had light lipstick and eye shadow. His hair was down and it barely touched his shoulders. His pink glittery kimono was repaired thanks to Niikotsu a.k.a. Kagome. It was knee-length with slits on each side that stopped at his high thigh. The maroon color sash was turned into an obi that went around twice and tied in a nice little bow in the front. His sandals lace up to his knees. The final touch, she strapped his sword on his back. He looked over himself and smiled, "Wow… I don't know how you did it but you did it. I look perfect. Man was Renkotsu wrong for laughin' at me. I never thought I'd ever look this good." "Hopefully, you can feel as good as you look," Niikotsu said trying to suppress a giggle, trying to make its way out." Jakotsu pulled his young sister figure in a tight embrace "Thanks Nii-nii." "Nii-nii," she looked at him quizzically. He gave her a small nod and she returned his embrace "Your welcome Jak."


	5. Kitty meet group

Naraku was pissed. How could he not sense her? She still has everything he taught her in the back of her mind. She was the essence of evil and she had no clue. He glared at Kagura for a minute when he heard her spoke. "Something you require, master?" He stared at her as if she grew another head. "Of course," he spat out, "Kagome, the person I need to BRING THE WORLD TO IT'S KNEES!" He wasn't one to yell but he was getting frustrated with the demoness and the stress was getting to him. He knew Kohaku couldn't do what he needed one because he was distracted with the situation itself and two because Kohaku would be reluctant to it and the person needed to be willing to do it.

On the way back to the group Jakotsu found himself getting more and more anxious by the second. His stomach was doing flips and he felt as though he would throw up. He jumped as a hand fell on his shoulder; he quickly looked at her. Niikotsu cradled a soft smile that told him everything would be all right. "I could go out first if you want," she said softly. "No!—I mean I just think I should go first. I-I mean-," he was cut off. "I understand," she smiled. Niikotsu may have recently been turned human but she could read their emotions just as easily as any other human.

Bankotsu had caught the whole group on almost everything that happened when Jakotsu came out. "Um …guys," came Jakotsu's nervous voice. They turned and nearly lost their eyeballs, needless to say Jakotsu was beautiful and Renkotsu could barely take his eyes off the homosexual. "So what do you think? Too much or not enough?" he asked anxiously. "Perfect," Rin said with a small smile. "Thanks," he said as a small blush came onto his cheeks. Suikotsu cleared his throat, "you look good." Various "Yeah"s and grunts of agreement were heard "Well," the girly male began, "time to introduce you to our new teammate. I'll be right back." He ran with excitement, "Nii-nii, where are you?" "Right here!" "Ahh!" She giggled, "Sorry, Jak." His hand to his chest as he took in a strengthening breath, "what the hell are you tryna do scare the hell out' a me?" She chuckled, "That's a lot of scaring!" He glared at her, "let's go!"

Kikyo was up pacing back and forth, "Niikotsu is probably a homosexual, knowing their history and interest in assassins. Or he's a pervert much like Mukotsu was." This earned her glares but she continued on, "What does _Niikotsu_ look like anyway. I swear if he wears a kimono like Jakotsu I will not go anywhere near those two. They probably mess around and you guys don't know." She didn't notice or sense either auras coming behind her and Bankotsu, who hated her rambling, just kept his head down, ignoring her. Kikyo turned around to see the people behind her. Niikotsu smiled, "Hi." But Kikyo turned back to fast so she didn't get a good look at the _**girl**_. "See! Another homosexual," she turned back to have a fist meet her pale face. InuYasha was up in a split second helping his beloved Kikyo off the ground. Everyone took this time to look over, what Kikyo thought was a young male, the young girl in front of them. It was obvious she was beautiful and awfully petite, in fact she looked like she couldn't hurt a fly, but judging by the noise that came from her fist and the impact on Kikyo, she probably could hurt a little more than just a fly. Bankotsu finally raised his head, after hearing a smacking sound and a groan, only to see piercing blue eyes.

He took this time to look over the newest addition of the band. Her feet were bare making her look like her natural self. The black pants were made like InuYasha but she pulled it off better than he did and they weren't as puffy but just as baggy, he also noticed that blue fire was coming from the bottoms but weren't all that high either. She had, like the rest of the band, a sash around her hips but it was a royal blue. Just above that was her purple obi with a familiar red star, although he couldn't remember where he saw it. He noticed the black kimono jacket with small blue flames. There were bandages around her middle finger and on up the fore-arm. Two swords that crossed each other were on her back. The leather collar had transformed into a lace choker with the sapphire gem surrounded by the metal from his armor except it had a fancy antique design. Her hair held two of his famous braids and that's when he noticed it. Two big fluffy black cat ears, which were made much like InuYasha's, sat atop her head.

Bankotsu slowly stood up; his eyes glued to her ears, and walked over to her. Suikotsu seemed to catch on and followed doing the same thing his leader had done and so did Renkotsu. "Excellent, right," Jakotsu stood proud. "Jak, did you look over her?" Bankotsu asked. "I sure did," Jakotsu said. "No," Suikotsu commented, "like really look over her." "Yeah," came Jakotsu's response. "Look at her you idiot!" Renkotsu exclaimed. Jakotsu looked in her face only to have Renkotsu's hand lift his chin to see the ears on top her head. The gay man's eyes widened. Since when did she have ears!

Kikyo got up groggily and little dizzy, "You bastard. I bet these aren't even real!" She grabbed the younger female's right breast and gave it a squeeze only to get punched again. Sango grabbed Kikyo's hand and pulled her up. "Kikyo, _Niikotsu_ is a _**girl**_, she _is_ female and _she is the only female in the Band of Seven_…as far as we know," Sango looked over to Bankotsu as she said the last part. He confirmed her suspicions by nodding. "Okay, she IS the only female they have." Inhaling deeply, Sango turned and faced the girl and smiled, "Hi, I'm Sango from the Inu-Tachi." "Hi," Niikotsu gave Sango a small smile then Rin and Ayame came to greet the newest female as well. "It's about time we got some more females!" Rin piped grinning. Both brows scrunched she gave a half smile to the fox demon. "Ooh, I wanna introduce the group!" Rin yelled and Ayame looked at her shaking her head, "No! I wanna introduce the group!" They began yelling back and forth. "How about we all introduce the rest of the group," Sango yelled over the girls. They stopped, looked at Sango then looked at each other, "…all introduce…" "Yeah, Ayame can go first." "Alrighty then, I'm Ayame of course. That chicken over there is Hakkaku and that's wanna-be tough guy is Ginta. And that sexy big, bad wolf is Koga but you can't have him HE'S MINE!" She smiled as she ended. Rin cleared her throat, earning Niikotsu's attention, "I'm Rin and this is AhUn. Over there is Lord Sesshomaru, ruler of the west lands and that carrot head is my best friend, Shippo!" "He's…actually in…my group." Sango said quietly then just left it alone, "I'm Sango, but you knew that. InuYasha is the half-dog demon with the silver ears, also Sesshomaru's young half-brother. Mirroku is the perverted monk that gets on my nerves. Kikyo is the priestess you knocked out. And this cutie-pie is my Kirara." She hugged the over-sized cat affectionately.

"Well, now that we all know each other," Jakotsu rolled his eyes at the females and continued, "let's eat I'm starved and I'm sure Niikotsu is too." They began to sit down as Niikotsu walked over to where Bankotsu and Suikotsu were sitting. "The deer is complete!" Jakotsu smiled until Renkotsu growled, "'Finished,' idiot. You mean finished. "Wait, Niikotsu can't eat," Suikotsu said as he got up. Seeing they didn't know what he was talking about, he decided to explain, "She's a vegetarian." "What's that?" Rin asked. "It means she doesn't eat meat," Bankotsu answered. "Why not?" Ayame asked this time. Bankotsu shrugged. "Well, can she eat noodles?" Sango guessed, looking at the bowl in her hand. Renkotsu shrugged this time, "Maybe."

The rest of the night went by pretty quick and no one really made a fuss and no fights which was very good. Now everyone was a sleep in their own tents. _You are mine now! You will always be mine and I don't plan on letting you go. __**You look tired.**__ Wake up, Kagome!_ Niikotsu's eyes snapped open; she inhaled and sat up wiping sweat from her head. She felt like crying, but sucked up her feelings and realized Bankotsu was no where to be found. She got up making sure not to step on any of the Band. She walked over to a tree where she found him looking at the sky. Niikotsu climbed up the side of the tree and dropped down next to. Bankotsu looked beside him, of course he was surprised but he didn't have to show it. "What're you doin' up?" He asked, honestly curious. She smiled, despite what she was feeling awhile ago, "Couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd join you up here." He chuckled; Suikotsu certainly picked an amusing person.

"Wha-what are you doing up here?"

"Keeping watch."

"Do you like keeping watch?"

"It's okay. I mean it's good for thinkin' and things like that."

"Oh, well since you think a lot you must like it."

"Yeah and it's usually quiet."

"Oh, sorry."

"For what?"

"You know talkin' to you and stuff."

"I actually enjoy your company," he smiled just before he yawned.

"You're tired?"

"Yeah, a little."

"Take a nap; I think I can handle keepin' watch"

"You sure?"

"Yeah it'll be easy."

"Kay, but I'mma stay right here." He said closing his eyes.


	6. Taste Your Medicine?

Walking for hours on end sounds fun, right? WRONG! The last three seconds they were annoyed and the last three minutes felt like hours and the last three hours made them feel like they were walking for three days. Why did this seem to take so long and where were they walking to exactly? These questions burned in Niikotsu's mind for what seemed like an eternity. She felt her frustration rise with every step she took._ Why _can't_ he shut up like normal people?_ Unfortunately, this too, went unanswered. The more they walked the more he complained and the harder it was for her to ignore him. She glanced over at him as he mumbled about this and that and couldn't help but wonder if he really was the source to beating Naraku. Speaking of him she wondered a little more about him. The only thing she knew was what they had said and from what she heard them say, she could tell she didn't like him. She thought about the lives he destroyed, some off the top of her head was Sango, InuYasha and Rin. She thought about the lands he put into chaos, Sesshomaru, Ayame and Kouga, even Shippo. She thought about the people he tried to control: The Band of Seven. Her eyes looked over at her leader on their own accord. She let them linger before moving them back on the open road. She thought about how she ended up with them and looked over at Suikotsu, who seemed to be trying to keep focused. Moving up in her walking speed a little, she made her way to Suikotsu's side. He looked over, acknowledging her, but she didn't seem to notice so he grunted and looked at her.

"Something bothering you?" she asked in a hushed tone.

"No…Why would you think that?"

"Because I know you…" she stopped focusing on the road and looked him in the eyes. The look she gave him almost made him laugh…almost. "What's wrong," she asked. Sighing, he gave in and began telling Niikotsu about his past with Kikyo. Niikotsu hadn't liked Kikyo ever since she degraded her and didn't even meet her, but this, this had crossed the line. Kikyo pretended to like Suikotsu and even though she remembers everything, the dead priestess was parading around with the half-breed right behind and in front of Suikotsu, no less. The demoness was disgusted to say the least. _Bitch probably doesn't even have a heart._ The girl thought bitterly. And to think she didn't like Kikyo before. Bankotsu had noticed an angry aura long time ago but didn't say anything and he wasn't going to. That is until the emotions started to show on the outside. He looked at the only female of the band and raised a brow. She was talking to Suikotsu but seemed to be furious at what was said more than InuYasha's complaining. It seemed like she didn't even hear him and forgot about how angry she was at him.

Ayame stared at Kouga. She couldn't help but smile at the fact that he was hers. Finally, after all the lies and denials and the heart-breaking memories that was stuck in her head, he was hers and hers only. She was his alpha female and it pleased her that she was. Rin on the other hand was thinking and, man, was she confused. She looked at her best-friend and she couldn't deny the fact that she thought he was cute. But then brown eyes found their way into her mind and this was where she became confused because she liked those eyes, she liked them a lot but…who did they belong to? She inhaled and let out a long sigh and wondered if Sango ever had these problems. Sango was going through issues all her own. She was getting paranoid because she knew once a being was useless to Naraku then it was the end of them...and she hadn't seen Kohaku in a while, of course she hadn't seen any of Naraku's drones but the fact that Kohaku hadn't been spying her made her anxious. She couldn't think about his outcome should he be useless to Naraku…it was too much to bear and the monk was not helping at all. She wondered silently what was still eating at Mirroku the man hadn't even made a move to grope her which was very unusual for his normal demeanor. She glanced at him and could tell that he had been working out and she secretly wondered why. He never worked out before or worried about his figure for that much. Kirara was perched on her master's head happy that her hair was so soft.

InuYasha's wails got louder. Why in the seven hells did they put up with this bastard? Then it hit her…he was the only one with enough power to take down Naraku, but that gave him no reason to sit there and complain. Niikotsu had had enough. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" the girl stopped the whole group and was now facing the half demon. "Who do you think you are? Tellin' me to shut up?" InuYasha asked not being able that someone told **him **to shut up. _What the hell is wrong with this girl?_ The dog-man thought.

"I KNOW that I am Niikotsu and I didn't tell you to shut up."

"YOU JUST SAID SHUT UP I WATCHED YOU!"

"No, you got it confused I didn't say shut up. I said: shut the HELL up!"

"Same thing!"

"No, it's not the "HELL" shows only a fraction of my frustration! I think I speak for everyone when I say: quit complaining and walk!" Niikotsu looked over at Kikyo and added "Well, almost everyone." The arguing continued for ten minutes straight until Niikotsu decided she was going to end it. She gave InuYasha a taste of her fist that Kikyo had tasted a day ago. The hit was powerful enough to knock InuYasha back into a tree and had him land face first. Niikotsu glared, "Like I said earlier, shut the hell up." She turned on her heel and walked away, leaving the rest of the group either staring at her retreating form or trying to help InuYasha up. Shippo couldn't hold it in anymore. He laughed and laughed his ass off is what he did. He walked over to the elder boy smirking, "You might wanna be careful, InuYasha, you seem to irritate her easily." He wanted to catch up to Niikotsu. Sesshomaru walked over to his little brother, "He's right, little brother." The demon-lord left with those words wondering about the young girl who gave InuYasha what he had coming. Bankotsu just stared, finally shaking his head and following behind his younger teammate and making a mental note to not bother Niikotsu when she was annoyed.


	7. A Little Thought

**A/N: I realise I haven't updated in a while and decided to give you a double dose...Last Chapie you saw Inuyasha get what was already comin to him (And I, personally, feel it's about time because what he did was wrong!) and don't worry depending on how I feel you'll get more of that and you saw what was on the girls' minds. Well, this is a double dose soooooo... start readin!**

Everyone had gotten into a quiet mode since the fist was thrown and InuYasha went flying, which still made certain people chuckle and other people angry. So…needless to say it was quiet and that's just how they preferred it. If it was quiet that meant there was no need for an alter-cation and no fights meant peace. Despite this fact Shippo had quite a laugh back there. No one ever consulted with InuYasha on the things he does in a long time but Shippo knew the reasons why on some of the people's parts. Sesshomaru wasn't one to concern himself in a pointless discussion. Kouga promised Ayame, no more fighting with InuYasha until Naraku was dead. Kikyo _loved_ him too much. Bankotsu found it useless and it jus agitated him further to listen to the mutt complain about him "putting him down". Jakotsu only told him about himself when he was horny and need _motivation_, which disgusted everyone else. As for the rest, well they ignored the hell out of the man dressed in red and moved on with their day. And then Niikotsu stepped in, Shippo smirked at this. He hadn't thought about his mother in a really long time and for some strange reason this girl made him think of her but now his thoughts were in overdrive when she punched him…he really wished Kagome could've seen that, he smiled sadly. "What's with the face?" he heard a feminine voice. He looked over to see the girl who made him laugh earlier. He smile a reassuring smile…"What face? There's no face." She gave him a look that said Yeah Right.

"I promise, I won't tell. You think Bankotsu would keep me around if I couldn't shut my mouth?"

"Well…Super Swear you won't tell a soul, dead or otherwise."

She nodded and he sighed.

"There was a woman…She found me when I was young and my parents died…She…She took care of me and helped me in more ways than one…but one day…" Shippo stopped there he couldn't go on, something felt wrong.

"What happened?" Niikotsu said, fully in dept of his story and wanted to know more.

"Naraku…He captured her and…We never saw her again…"

"Oh…" Niikotsu never had parents or at least she didn't remember them so she wasn't sure what to say: Don't worry you'll get new parents? Or maybe: You'll forget about her one day. She never had parents but she was sure once you had them, they stuck to you. She looked at Shippo who seemed worst than when she talked to him. "Hey," she began softly, "You'll get to see her again…Maybe later or maybe soon or maybe not even in this world but…You **will** see her again…"

"What if, I don't get to see her in this world…What then?"

"Then you can avenge her when the time comes," The young girl smiled. She was young but she seemed wise, Shippo smiled, _just like mom._ He thought more on her and smiled. _I think I'm going to like havin' her around._ Shippo decided and walked forward a little straighter than he did when his thoughts got him down. Niikotsu smiled, she liked seeing him happy.

Kikyo on the other hand was seething about the girl that made Shippo smile. She couldn't believe the girl had the nerve to hit InuYasha. _Everything was fine before __**she**__ came along._ From a distance Suikotsu watched Kikyo's seething and was truly amused. Maybe she should think her next move twice, he smirked. Renkotsu smirked at his brother's sense of humor. _Leave it up to Sui to find a woman in distress funny._ The man shook his head and continued to walk when a certain cross dresser came into his vision. He wouldn't lie, Jakotsu looked nice and the only reason he thought that was because the man looked more just than feminine but downright girly. Jakotsu's thoughts however were consumed with the mysterious Lord of the West that was in front of him. _OH MY! He is sooooooooo fine! How could I not see before? Blinded by those furry ears of InuYasha, no look at his ASS! Oh, and those muscles, those lean, strong muscles! That long hair…I could just run my fingers through it all day! I wonder what his lips would feel like against mine…Would his teeth hurt my tongue if we took the kissing too far. _These comments and thoughts bubbled inside Jakotsu's head making him smile as he went further into thought. Sesshomaru had a hard time restraining his beast from strangling the homo for ogling him. But his other half focused on other things like how Rin has gotten older and boys would be a problem, then there were his lands and even a thought on the disruption earlier that he found quite entertaining. Jaken followed his master, mentally rambling about how great his master is. InuYasha walked at the back of the group with Kouga. InuYasha grumbled but only low enough so the **bitch** didn't hear him. He was still in shock that she punched him…and he actually moved! The new member of Bankotsu's Band could go to hell for all he cared. Kouga on the other hand found it astounding that the petite girl had that much strength. He smirked, he just might have to get to know her a little better, and then he mentally laughed. _As if! I already made a commitment to Ayame._ And unlike InuYasha, even though he was his friend, he was not one to cheat.

Bankotsu's mind was everywhere, from Banryu to Naraku. He glanced at the "oversized" sword that was perched on his shoulder. The sword had changed; it wasn't as demonic as it used to be, ever since that damn change Lee put him though. Speaking of the annoyance, he hadn't seen or heard from Lee. It was odd at first but Bankotsu had become accustomed to Lee visiting, whether it was in his mind or when everyone else was asleep. The angel-demon had been secretly training with Lee to help with his new powers, how annoying. His sword wasn't the only thing that changed but he himself as well. Bankotsu had seen a strange kindness in him that he didn't like, but…It was that kindness that convinced him to let Niikotsu stay. He had to admit he enjoyed her company. She was female without all the hassles that came with having a woman around. She was many things and Bankotsu just couldn't define her…At all. He looked over at her. She was much shorter than him and…cute… _Did I honestly just think something was cute? Did I seriously just think a WOMAN was cute?_ Bankotsu had his own words to fit woman: annoying, hot, crazy, a drag, stupid, weak, sexy, and the list went on. But words like cute and adorable never came into his vocabulary when he talked or thought about ANYTHING. So that was a new one. He couldn't help but noticed how Shippo's emotions had switched from depressed to thoughtful. _I didn't even go into her advice-giving skills and she has good conversation…_ Deciding that was enough thought on his new member for now he changed his thoughts to Naraku…Just what was he planning?..

**A/N Yup its another one but in this one you see the boys' minds. At first I thought it would be fun to have Kouga chase Kags like the good old days but luckily I actually can stand Ayame. For all my fan girls of Sexy Sesshy (I know I'm one!) a little of Jakotsu's fantasy lol. Ban is having his thoughts on Niikotsu and if you want them to get deeper just tell me and there will be some fun coming up, I'm jus trying to get all the characters used to Nii-Nii..Ummmm I'm open to any suggestions you have to make as well as critisisim soo bye for now... **


	8. He's Back!

**Okay so this chapter, Pay extra attention, Thank you all who review, it is very encouraging to me and helps me write :)...In fact it's the reason yall have so many chapters coming your way and As you all know I do Not Own InuYasha and Niikotsu can prove it :)**

Bankotsu was quiet as usual and many things were surrounding his head, floating in and out and the constant movement was hurting his head more by the second. He didn't look up until he heard Sango saying something about dusk and how they should set up camp. Bankotsu offered to be Look Out for the second night in a row. Despite the skeptical thoughts that ran through Sesshomaru's head, he helped the new demon convince the others to let him patrol tonight but Bankotsu could not be Look Out until he got a full week of sleep. Everyone set up camp as usual and they skipped dinner because of how tired they were. Bankotsu sat at the base of a giant tree with Banryu planted in the ground, he closed his eyes giving him the appearance of sleeping when he was fully awake and fully alert. He began to breath calm and slow and steady, his mind was slowly becoming a dark haze. He felt his emotions slip away and soon felt nothing. He heard something – no someone – someone calling out but he could not make out the words properly. But then he recognized it…His name! That's what they were saying!

"_Bankotsu…Bankotsu, open your eyes!" _

_He looked around…nothing. He could not see anything. It was pitch black. He was pretty sure he would not be able to see his hand if it were in front of his face. He felt tired, drained. He wanted to float to sleep and he closed his eyes once again. "BANKOTSU!" he heard a stern voice say. It was as if he was a child being scolded at for not doing what he was supposed to. The man sighed then he felt a hand grab his from above, pulling him through the dark. "You okay?" he heard a familiar voice say. Bankotsu once again opened his eyes, "Yeah…Hey, Lee why is it so dark down there?" Bankotsu was walking up a pair of golden steps that seemed to be endless. The men had already passed a few floors before answering. He turned, "That's what we angels have to go through to get to the Land of Mortals…Earth." The young boy then turned around and walked up more steps. "Yeah," Bankotsu said thoughtfully, then added, "But it wasn't that dark when I came last time and that was just a night ago." Lee sighed, he didn't know what to say, "…Look M.A.D. let's just train for the night and…I'll answer some of your questions." Bankotsu hated not knowing things so he quickly agreed to the deal and continued to follow Lee, neither making a sound._

_A couple minutes later Bankotsu was in the Angels' Training Room throwing punches and kicks at the volunteer who was helping with his training. Lee had been watching from the sidelines and noticed how angry the man seemed fighting. He had examined Bankotsu as well as his fighting styles long ago before he turned him into his true self and noticed he had a more tormenting way of fighting. Some examples he could think of off the top of his head would be taunting his opponent that he could never be beaten or playing foolish mind games with them. Lee did find all this extremely immature but he could not say anything about the boy's techniques because in the end he really did beat his opponents. And when Bankotsu first started to train his opponents were beaten immediately so Lee was having a hard time finding Bankotsu a challenge and so he did. But this battle was taking way too long and Bankotsu had been just throwing punches and kicks everywhere, not even trying to defeat his opponent but simply blowing off steam. Lee could see the other man was having a hard time trying to dodge Bankotsu's attacks but the young tan boy would not stop. Lee knew either way he was going to have to stop the fight. And just as Bankotsu was about to throw a roundhouse kick to his opponent's gut, Lee stood up yelling STOP. Bankotsu in turn did stop his attack but it did not cease his confusion which he clearly showed on his face. Lee noticed and excused the volunteer before motioning Bankotsu to follow him. So into the hallway and up some more stairs, they went._

_They finally got to the floor they needed to be on and stood at two giant golden doors. Lee pulled at one of the doors giant handles. Bankotsu couldn't help but notice a golden dragon that seemed to stand on the top of the door frames. That insignia had been many places in this mysterious fortress but Bankotsu never seen it anywhere on any of the doors or their frames. Lee moved aside and motioned for Bankotsu to go inside and so the boy did. He looked around as the shorter male closed the door. There was thousands, maybe millions of books. It looked like a library, complete with tables, futons and even refreshments. He noticed the incense that float around the room and spotted them coming from a candle that sat in a golden dragon's mouth. The dragon looked like the one above the doorframe. Looking past the books, Bankotsu noticed a place…For fighting, causing him to smirk. He moved to walk over there but was stopped by a hand, Lee's hand. He looked at Bankotsu and shook his head then he pointed his finger to a futon near the table. "What?" Bankotsu said trying to pretend he didn't know what Lee meant. "Sit," Lee said simply. That was it; Bankotsu was getting more frustrated than he already was, "Why? Why did we move anyway? You found me a challenge and then you won't even let me try to destroy him?" Lee frowned, he didn't know if Bankotsu was serious about that being a challenge or not but he knew Bankotsu wasn't ok to fight right now. Lee sighed, "You're not focused…Meditate some and then we'll see how you're fighting then." Bankotsu looked pissed, "What is that supposed to mean?" Lee stared, "Bankotsu…Look I'm going to tell you some things you want to know aren't I? Well then just do what I say and you'll know everything you want…Meditating helps your powers be easier to control and if you keep it up then you won't need to meditate…" Bankotsu stared at Lee and knew the boy wouldn't make him do it if it didn't help. So closing his eyes and sitting down, Bankotsu began to steady his breath and clear his mind._

_Lee cleared his throat a few hours later to get Bankotsu's attention. Instead of immediately opening his eyes, he took a deep breath and slowly opened them. Lee smiled, "Your questions?"_

"_Why am I changing?" _

_Lee didn't quite understand the question but he knew he would have to supply an answer so he thought on it and the possible answers._

"_Ok, I'll come back to that one…What's a A.D. Warrior?"_

"_AN A.D. Warrior," making sure to pronounce the correct article in front of the name, "is a powerful being that is one of the ultimate beings on earth and one of the two beings that is on earth that can only be alive at one time…In other words it is the only one of its kind until it dies and a new one is born…" Lee smiled._

"_Ok…" Bankotsu took the time to process the information before asking the next question, "What's up with all the golden dragons? Isn't dragons evil or somethin'?" _

"_No dragons AREN'T evil," Lee momentarily wondered about who taught the boy his grammar, "And the golden dragon is an important part of our insignia."_

"_Mmmm…Back to question one: Why am I changing?" Bankotsu had a serious look on his face. Yes he had noticed his extremely nice streak, which left him wondering what the hell was wrong with him. In truth, Bankotsu hated being this nice. Sure, he had his Good Samaritan moments but this was a bit much. He stood there leaning against a shelf, waiting for Lee's reply._

"_Well…Angels are supposed to be…Well, kind," But quickly added on, "And you can be at times Bankotsu but your powers are constantly growing and in order to get your full power you have to not be so…stressed. So to help you I made your body go, sort of like, in a cruise mode so you don't get too uptight about anything…" Lee looked up and flinched. _

_If looks could kill and angels could die, Lee would not be coming back as anything but a pile of ash that would have __disintegrated__ into nothing but air._

"_It was only for your own good!" Lee tried to defend but Bankotsu could not – no, - did not listen to him and he wasn't trying to hear him. Bankotsu was blinded by anger._

"_I want my body back, NOW!"_

"_You won't be able to handle it!" Lee tried to reason._

"_I DON'T CARE I WANT MY BODY!" Bankotsu glared, "And if you don't give it back then –"_

"_OKAY!" Lee gave in almost to the point of crying, "…okay…you have your body back…just…promise you'll lay low for a while…take whoever you want just…promise you'll be practically…invisible…away from Naraku…"_

_Bankotsu glared and turned racing down the steps. He stopped when he came to a familiar black abyss. He never looked over his shoulder, just walked into the abyss._

Bankotsu inhaled deeply, opening his eyes he looked around. He knew something was wrong with him. He never thought Lee would ever betray him but he did know he was up to something. He glared at the ground before looking at Banryu…He needed to kill something.

Meanwhile, in the Band of Seven's tent everyone was asleep. Jakotsu snored and the rest ignored it, tuning it out, but one member…Just couldn't get a break. Her body was engrossed in sweat…cold sweat. Her breathing was heavy as her dream took a wrong turn…somewhere in her subconscious the horrid visions now walked across her mind. They taunted her with unforgettable sights and she was defenseless. And the longer she slept the more they became her reality, the closer they were to entering the real world…her world. _You don't belong with them…You __**never **__belonged with them…You know what you need so come get it…Open your eyes and come to me, follow your path back…Come back…Comeback… Come back __**KAGOME!**_

She sprang up, her hair flying forward as she tried to catch her breath. Maybe she just needed a little fresh air…Yeah, fresh air wouldn't hurt. She got up and walked over her fellow teammates. Opening the tint flaps she saw a tiny peek of sunlight. She smiled when she made it outside. She inhaled deeply and smiled and began to look around when she noticed an angry, infuriated aura. _Bankotsu._ She looked over to his spot and he seemed to be glaring in the distance. _What was eatin' him?_ Before she could move, he looked over at her and she could visibly see his face harden. He jumped up from his spot, picked up Banryu and walked over. He said nothing but "Wake up the others," and left with that, going into the others' tents. No one waking up and it was annoying Bankotsu more and more. Finally, he stood in the middle of the field they were in and let out scream of frustration, which got InuYasha, Sesshomaru, Kouga and Shippo up but the others were out cold until that scream became a roar. Bankotsu immediately stopped and looked around, knowing that sound did not come from him. When he turned, two red eyes greeted him. He picked up Banryu because he knew a fight was about to break out. A lizard-like-demon came out of the trees on its hind legs. Shippo, InuYasha and Kouga jumped into action while Sesshomaru simply leaned on a tree; he wanted to see how much his brother improved and this fight would help his decision on where the mutt stood. Niikotsu quickly decided to ignore Bankotsu's last orders and went to join the fight.

It lashed at Bankotsu but Bankotsu quickly dodged the attack. The angel-demon jumped on the fist that was meant to squash him and ran to the top of its body.

Shippo ran around the back of it and dodged the swinging tail that smelled to be covered in some type of poison. The fox's hands were soon covered with a teal fire that he used to try and grab the tail with.

Kouga clawed the tender skin and the lizard in turn tried to catch him. He smirked as he continued to piss of the giant reptile.

Little did the demon know that this was all a distraction because InuYasha was getting Tetsusaiga ready for the Wind Scar but InuYasha couldn't find the balance in the battle.

Niikotsu stopped when she heard Shippo call her. She looked up. The boy was…riding on its shoulders? He tried to hold on while motioning to InuYasha. The dog demon looked like he was having trouble with…whatever he was doing and she couldn't help but roll her eyes at him. She looked around for her leader; she was sure he was in Shippo's spot when she first ran into battle. She spotted him, sitting on a tree branch, not too far from where Sesshomaru was observing. Bankotsu seemed to be glaring and Sesshomaru looked…irritated?

Niikotsu decided that they had waited long enough. She turned and ran. In the midst of running, she pulled out the twin swords on her back and held them out so it looked as if she were flying. The lizard never saw it coming. The swords tore through its thick, rough skin and flesh. A roar of pain ripped through the air, out of its mouth. Shippo pulled back on the beast's making it fall backwards. Down it fell and Shippo moved out of the way before it hit the ground. Niikotsu continued to run towards the beast. She ran into its inner right leg. She pushed off and landed on its stomach. Her swords tore through the skin on its stomach as she ran towards the light in its chest. She forced her hand through the skin, guts and blood. She felt something tiny but hard hit her hand and pulled up. It disintegrated immediately; she stood on its bones.

By this time everyone that wouldn't get up was up and began chatting. The ones involved in the fight were groaning that it was too early for a fight. Suikotsu noticed Niikotsu way off in the back, looking at something in her hand. "Hey, Niikotsu, whatcha got?" the doctor called from his spot. Said girl looked up and shook her head smiling. She never noticed Jakotsu sneaking up behind her. He gasped, "Nii-Nii! What are you doin' with JEWEL SHARDS!" Everyone was now looking their way. "Jewel shards?" InuYasha began walking through the bone and when he made it to her and confirmed that they were Jewel shards, "Give 'em to Kikyo."

"No!" Niikotsu wasn't giving up what she felt was rightfully her.

"She needs 'em! Give 'em up!" The dog man yelled.

"NO! She didn't get her ass up and fight to get 'em!" Niikotsu stood against him firmly.

"She works for Naraku! I knew it!" Kikyo accused.

"She does not!" Jakotsu defended.

"Well why would she keep them?" Kikyo shot back.

Jakotsu didn't have an answer. None of them had an answer and Kikyo knew that. Of course that would be the first thing that popped in their minds but Bankotsu was watching from afar and knew that that was not the reason. Niikotsu was a very unique person and was very complex for simpletons like the mutt to understand what she did or why she did them. The reason for her wanting the shards was simple. She defeated the monster; she gets a claim to her prize. Plain and simple. Kikyo, on the other hand, did nothing but expected the girl to give up her prize? He shook his head and the bickering was starting to annoy him like many other things had been.

"Leave her alone!" Bankotsu found himself yelling and everyone stopped to look at him. "Niikotsu can keep the shards; she earned 'em."

"Why would anyone want 'em, especially her!" InuYasha piped against the stronger and higher being.

"Cause she earned it," Bankotsu said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which to him, it was.

"Yes," Sango agreed, "But I think they wanna know why she wants them or what she would do with them."

Jakotsu was about to answer when he stopped abruptly, "Why do you want 'em?"

Niikotsu smiled, "They're shiny and pretty to look at."

Everyone sweat-dropped at her answer. "She can't protect them!" Kikyo said against the absurd idea of a demon walking around with the Jewel shards.

"She can and she doesn't have a choice if she will or won't 'cause they're hers now," Bankotsu stated. "Niikotsu, give Kikyo the shards so she can purify them."

Niikotsu looked over at her leader to see if he was serious, but the look she got back said 'Don't You Dare Defy Me' and it made her feel slightly cautious about her next moves. After the look intensified, she tossed the shards to Kikyo but InuYasha ended up catching them and handed them to his beloved. _She can't catch either?_ Niikotsu huffed, not the slightest bit happy. "Kikyo hurry up! Everyone else…Pick up the tents, we leave after you're done." Bankotsu commanded.

"We haven't eaten, yet!" Jaken yelled.

"You slept through breakfast," was the reply he got from Bankotsu.

"I was battlin' a monster!" InuYasha declared angrily.

"You fought through breakfast," Bankotsu yelled walking away, "Hurry up and get your asses in gear! We gotta leave now!"

Jakotsu, along with the rest of the Band of Seven, looked scared and it didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the group. The cross dresser muttered two words as he watched his leader's retreating form, "He's Back…"

**A/N so I noticed Bankotsu really was..well...nice. In future chapters he will be...Bankotsu but as well as a little kinder because of the Angel in him...So in other words, him being nice makes sense but it didn't seem like him to be THAT nice when he was just starting out...SO we see Inu and Kinky tryna gang up on Jak's baby sis and we see Bankotsu being moody. If you think about it, him being moody is a normal thing. I mean you would be mad at everyone if they took something very valuable of yours and didn't even have the nerve to tell you about it! Anyway that's I got for now sooooo...Until next time :), tell me what you think :)**


	9. I Win!

**AN: Hey its me again, I just wanna say... THNX TO ALL MY REVIEWERS, You guys keep me writing. I won't lie I've been having some drepression issues and I kinda have writers block but yall keep me going :) Umm any ideas I'm free to consider especially since my brain has a few issues lol but i do plan on to continue writing, I have said this once but I will say it again I DON'T OWN ANYTHING but the idea of this story.**

**All Questions should be answered at the end of this chapter...ENJOY!**

Bankotsu had been walking far ahead of the group. Niikotsu stared at his back as she walked; she hadn't failed to notice that the band had stay away from him but she couldn't seem to figure out why. She knew that Jakotsu had told her to let her curiosity go and not worry or wonder about Bankotsu but how could she not? The man had had her curiosity from day one. She was hell-bent on figuring him out. Renkotsu had said many times to her curiosity killed the cat but she didn't understand what that meant. Suikotsu tried making her see that leaving Bankotsu alone would be best for her but for some reason Niikotsu didn't think so. She knew one thing. She knew Bankotsu was funny when he was angry and yelling at everyone. She knew her group of brothers was fearful of him when he was angry. And she knew Bankotsu was alpha when he was angry. Out of all that she gathered that she didn't mind him being angry but she didn't want him pissed all the time. She knew that she needed to get to the bottom of what was bothering him because lurking around like little kids afraid of a monster was not doing it for her. She knew she had to confront him about it. And that's exactly what she was going to do. She sped up her walking until she was even with Bankotsu and fell in step with him. He glanced at her before turning back to the road. Niikotsu however looked at him and smiled, "Where are we headed?" He didn't look at her, he simply stared in front, "A village nearby." She looked back to the road in front of them since he had answered her question. Sesshomaru said from behind them, "They are stopping for a break." Bankotsu, hearing this, stopped and began to head toward the forest on their left and Niikotsu followed him to his disappointment. She smiled and reached out touching a flower that passed her, "Ban…What's wrong?" He continued walking as if he didn't hear a word she said. Suddenly he stopped and reached above him grabbing an apple from the tree above. He realized that she was probably not going to leave him alone. He turned and handed her the apple he had grabbed. She took it from his hands, rubbed it on her shirt before sticking it into her kimono jacket for later. He sat on a tree that had fallen into the path he was walking on and leaned back on tree that was still standing. She sat across from him and looked up expectantly.

"Nothing's wrong," Bankotsu said as he stared at the log he was sitting on.

"Something has to be wrong if you're scarin' mercenaries to death and makin' demons think twice about their next moves, right?" Niikotsu said looking at him.

Bankotsu looked away, "Nothing's wrong."

Niikotsu frowned, he wasn't giving up anything but she wasn't losing her ground to Bankotsu. The way she saw it, this was a battle; a battle of dominance. Sure, he was her leader but he didn't control her. Niikotsu knew very little about herself but she knew she couldn't be controlled by anyone. And she liked testing Bankotsu. He brought something out of her that excited her. She knew what she had to do. Inhaling, she began to fix herself, "Bankotsu?" The boy looked up and was taken by surprise completely. Niikotsu had both braids thrown over her right shoulder, her head cocked to the right side, her big blue indigo eyes where dilated and she had a slight pout that made her look irresistible. "What's wrong? Something's bothering you and I wanna know what it is. Please maybe if you talk about it, it'll stop bothering you." She bit her lip in hope and Bankotsu had to bite the inside of his jaw to keep a straight face. He looked away from her and weighed the pros and cons of telling her what was going on with him. On one hand, she would know everything that was going on with him and she had _just_ come into their little family. On the other hand, she was one of them and for some weird reason he felt like he trusted her. He had to look away from her doe-like eyes that were begging him to let her in. Bankotsu sighed, it's not like he didn't want to tell her because in all honesty he felt the need to tell her everything. Niikotsu took a deep breath. She could see he was having a hard time with telling her and it kind of made her want to cry. She thought he trusted her but obviously he didn't if he couldn't even tell her what's wrong. She looked away, if he didn't want to tell her she wouldn't make him. Instead she smiled and stood. She walked over to him and gave him what she thought he needed: a hug. He stiffened at the action. "Ban, when you wanna talk, you know where to find me." And with that, she turned and walked back the way she followed him. He stared at her retreating form, watching her hips swaying gently. It had him mesmerized in a way. She stopped and he looked up. Blue Ice met stunning Indigo but only for a second. She smiled at him, sincerely before turning back and disappearing out of the forest completely. Bankotsu leaned back and thought about the things that "weren't bothering him"; then he thought about her soothing words. He looked over to the spot she just left. For some strange reason, Mukotsu's dying wish came to mind. He smirked the speech was over dramatic but it did show Mukotsu. He was always one to get dramatic over girls. He chuckled, "You know, Mu if I didn't know any better, I'd say you planned this." He shook his head; he knew that was crazy talk. If anything, Mukotsu planned to marry the girl. He rolled his eyes and got up. He had had twenty minutes alone to himself and he was pretty sure the group was getting a move on; especially since they wanted to sleep in an inn for tonight. Bankotsu slowly began his walk back to the group.

BANKAG

Kanna stared at the man that created her, a slight worry in her face. Kagura sat, impatiently waiting for her master's return to the real world. She was silently hoping he was dead but she knew that wasn't possible. There wasn't any swine soaring through the air, so he was still with them in the Mortal Land. The man, Kohaku, sat in the corner, glancing at the older man from time to time. A groan suddenly came from the man they all shared link with. Naraku's red eyes opened and a smirk took place on his face, "She's with the Band of Seven." Kagura looked up at this information, _lucky tramp._ She had been dying to get away from Naraku and the little girl, who made no effort to leave while she was with them, got a clean escape and didn't even try? What was the world coming to? Kohaku, on the other hand, was trying to figure out why Naraku was smiling about that. The Band had been labeled traitors. Naraku had told him of how they broke off because they had gotten greedy. In truth, it was the only way Naraku could keep Kohaku under his grasp. Over the short time Kagome had been with them, Kohaku gained many feelings of a human back, including his conscience. So to keep all well, he had lied to Kagome and to Kohaku to keep them in line. "Why is that a good thing," Kanna asked. Unlike Kagome and Kohaku, she and Kagura had been told the truth. Naraku simply smiled, "They are with InuYasha." This just confused the three even more. Wasn't that a bad thing? Kohaku leaned over to Kagura, "How much you bet that he's lost it?" She looked at him, smirked and whispered, "I'm not stupid. The man's been deranged since before I was first created." The two held in their snickers about their master. "Kanna," Naraku smiled, "Get me Juuroumaru and Kageroumaru."

BANKAG

The village was beautiful and not like any of the others. This one was full of life and wonder. It brought a smile to Niikotsu's face as she looked around at all the festivities. She was just about to go running to a juggler when a hand grabbed her arm. She looked back at Suikotsu, who gave her a smile that said "be patient." She nodded back at him. Ayame sighed, "I can't wait to go shopping!" Rin grinned, "I know right? My lord, can I?" Sesshomaru stared at Rin for a moment; he knew that many of the guys were tired. But he also knew that the women, however, were not. Bankotsu, Kouga and Sesshomaru shared a knowing look. They all knew how females were, especially when it came to the subject of spending money. Bankotsu had a feeling this could end badly but he said it anyway, "If you're tired, go to the inn. If not, you're free to come with us." He began to walk away, knowing good and well which ones would probably follow: Niikotsu, Jakotsu and Suikotsu.

Soon, they were walking through the town. The children ran through their legs, running past them fast. Niikotsu could have been one of them, in fact, she was. Her laugh resounded through the air and met Bankotsu's ears. He stopped his current activity which was, currently, telling Jakotsu "no," to another kimono he picked up. Bankotsu faced the source of the noise and was forced to keep down the smirk that threatened to make its way on his lips. She was really running around with the little kids of the village.

Niikotsu smirked, "You guys wanna play Monster?" One kid asked what was Monster. Niikotsu told the children and they quickly agreed. "But who will be the monster?" A little redhead girl asked. Niikotsu smirked and turned on her heel, "BAN!" and she began to laugh at the silly thought that Bankotsu, Leader of the notorious Band of Seven, would play monster with a bunch of little kids. Said man stopped what he was doing which was telling Jakotsu "No" to yet another kimono. Bankotsu turned and looked at her, "Yeah?" She grinned, that was never a good thing, especially when the grin was directed his way. She made her way to him, walking in her feline way, as usual. What was unusual was Bankotsu's eyes were lingering on her hips and they weren't going to move until he heard her speak again, "Ban, will you play with me?" His eyes then moved their way to her lips. He unconsciously bit his own lips, "Play?" Now Bankotsu wasn't stupid by a long shot. He knew that her play and his play were two different things completely. But that devious smile she gave him, that cheerful laugh, the way her eyes sparkled with mischief. It could all give anyone else the wrong idea. It was sending his body the wrong idea. She giggled as she got in front of him, "Well…will you?" He grinned slightly, "Well, I don't know." He was beginning to feel playful and he was moving toward the young girl which caused her to move back. "You sure you want me, of all people, to play with you?" Niikotsu grinned at his response; he was challenging her…and she wasn't about to bow down to him, "Are you sayin' you can't handle it?" He smirked so she really did want to play? He chuckled, "I think that should be the other way around." She knew what was coming and she knew it was coming fast. The last step back that she took she turned it into a pivot and rushed away yelling 'Monster' to warn the kids. That was all it took. She ran. The chase was on…and it excited him. He stepped off on his left and was like lightening, you could see him for a few minutes then he was gone.

Sango was walking through the crowd. The merchants she past were constantly trying to persuade her to buy something, anything to get their nubby grubby hands on her not-so-easily obtained money. She past several jewelers and some of the things they were selling interested her but since she was strict with her money, she didn't give in. She stopped at a particular jeweler stand and stared for a moment: A pink heart-shaped diamond in the center of two smaller white diamonds on a gold band. It was something to stare at to say the least. "May I help you with something?" The merchant and current owner of the magnificent treasure said to her. Her only reply was, "Huh?"

Bankotsu grinned he had caught all the children of the village. The only one left was _her. _The girl who started it all, who began the chase, who lit the excitement in him. She was still out there. He kneeled down until he was eye to eye with a small boy, "Help me find her." The black-haired boy looked away for a moment before looking back smirking, "What do we get if we help?" Bankotsu's grin quickly turned into a scowl, "How about I promise not to kill you?" The boy's smirk faded as quickly as Bankotsu's grin. Bankotsu chuckled, "I'm just messin' with ya. How about a snack for the person that finds her?" The boy thought it over for a minute before giving him a thumbs-up. They all began searching and pretty soon they had searched the village not once, not twice, but three times. They all met up at the spot they started in. Bankotsu sighed, _where was she?_ He looked up at the sky and saw the clue. He saw the trees, the only place they didn't check. He smirked; of course she was hiding in the trees. He slowly began to climb in the tree closest to him. And as he made it to the top branch, he saw her silhouette. She was crouched down, waiting for him. Waiting for him to come and find her and there he was but now it was time to catch her. As he got his whole body on the branch, he crouched into launching position. He was going to catch her whether she liked it or not. And so the chase was on…again. Through all the trees, the bushes, the brushes, they ran. A grin grazed each one's face and a feminine laugh spread through the air. _Damn, I knew she was fast but I thought I'd be able to catch her._ Niikotsu made a quick U-turn back to the village. Now they were running through the streets of the village, through the civilians, past the merchants.

Sango was just thanking the merchant for his time and walking into the street to continue her journey when two "invisible" things flew past her. They made her lose her balance and just as she was going to fall and crash, she felt something grab her and hold her up: Suikotsu. He smiled down at her with an eyebrow raised and said, "Are you okay?" Of course, Sango knew he was teasing but she nodded her head anyway. This caused to silently chuckle to himself.

They were back in the field running around. Bankotsu decided it was time to end this chase. He saw his opening and grinned, it was definitely time to bring this to a close. He launched, pounced and hit his target. They went rolling as their bodies entwined from the impact of the ground. Laughs were heard through the air, the joyful sound erupted from both of the young assassins. Finally, they stopped with Niikotsu pinning Bankotsu. She laughed, "I win." He chuckled, "Do you?" She nodded a grin firmly on her face. She won and she knew it. He smiled, "But I caught you." She smiled and shrugged, "I was the last one you caught so I won." He stared at her, "So how was I supposed to win?" She shrugged again and said smiling, "The monster never wins." He laughed whole-heartedly, "So you screwed me when you asked if I wanted to play. I was never supposed to win." She shook her head childishly, smiling at the fact that he just caught on. Out of his laughter, he sat up thus moving her down onto his lap. He smiled, "Be grateful, I got something out of this." She laughed at him and shook her head.

Out of the distance Ayame and Kouga smiled knowingly. Ayame looked at Kouga and batted her eyes. "What?" The dumbfounded prince stared. She then grinned mischievously, "Did you know we share a room with each other?" "Yeah," He said, "I did, why?" She simply giggled and began heading back to their inn making sure to sway her hips. Kouga watched the notion and knew exactly what she was inferring and he quickly followed her.

Shippo stared at Rin as she practically squealed. "Are you okay?" He asked timidly. She nodded vigorously, her brown eyes glistened. "They will make a great couple, I can feel it. Feel it? I can see it!" She began to squeal and gush again. Shippo looked back and forth before coming to a conclusion: he had no idea what she was talking about. Rin looked at him and sigh, "I'm talking about Mr. Hot Leader Of A Certain Group of Mercenaries and Little Miss Princess of All Things Cute and Adorable!" He blinked, "Ummm, what about 'em?" She grinned, "They'd be so cute together!" Shippo stared and stated, "…Okay?" Rin rolled her eyes. She should've known he wasn't going to catch on, "You are slow." Shippo shook his head, "No, I'm not. I just don't understand why you're so happy about that." Rin rolled her eyes again, the reason was obvious, "Because it's cute." Shippo looked over at the two and had to admit the sight was interesting. Finally, he nodded and agreed with his best friend: It was a cute sight

**AN: Thnx again my wonderful veiwers and I got a question: How Inu-Tachi doesn't recognize Kagome? Well to be completly honest the spell had quite an affect on her. Skin: Tan not Pale. Hair: Long not Middle-Back Length and in Braids not Hanging. Eyes: Indigo not Hazel. Scent: Completly Different. Body Type: Not the Body of a 15 year old and last but not least the spell had more internal as well as external. Niikotsu is more outspoken and reckless than Kags, you can still reckognize her but she's more of the Kags we know, For instance, When Niikotsu punched InuYasha, we all know that's what Kags would have done but for their veiws of her she was gentle and patient and more mature than Niikotsu and Finally the main reason they can't rekognize her is because SHE'S. A. DEMON! They can't imagine Kags as anything but what they have in their memories so i hope this answers all questions on that subjuect but if you have any more or you still don't understand then reveiw it to me :) **


	10. Dreams of Princes and Love

**A/N: Sorry about the wait and the short chapie. Been busy, got stuck in the hospital but I'm all better now. I created a new story called The Emperor's Daughter. It's a BANKAG and SUISAN so check it out and tell me what you think. Read and Review, hop you like and I Own Nothing that's gonna be known as a ION ok? Enjoy**

Walking through the village reminded her of her home. She looked at the kids smiling and tapping on their parents to show them what they want them to buy. It reminded her of her father and brother. Sango sighed slightly as her brother's small innocent image came into her mind. She didn't want to admit it but she knew he wasn't innocent anymore. He was probably far from it. Slight disappointment ran over her face. She smiled despite herself; there was nothing to get her down. At least that's what she said before she went back to the inn. She wandered down the hall until she found her door number Rin had given her. She opened the door and saw a giant futon and an empty room! Yes, she had a room alone finally! She walked over to the bed and splashed down arms open; smile on her face. "Oh my gosh, this feels so good with no stupid mutt or monk or anybody to ruin it," Sango sighed and continued her rant eyes close. She was at peace until she heard a chuckle on her bottom right. Peeking an eye open she spotted him. "Are you done?" Suikotsu said with a smirk. She sat up, "What the hell are you doing in my room?" She stopped a minute to look at his gleaming muscles which signaled that had just had a bath. "Don't you mean our room?" Suikotsu said. He smirked: She was checking him out. When she didn't answer he asked, "Are you done yet?" She blushed, he had caught her.

Bankotsu lay on his back waiting for Jakotsu to finish with Niikotsu. Surprisingly, InuYasha stuck him and Niikotsu together. Jak had to stay with Ren. "—and remember, comb your hair before you go to sleep and when you wake up," Jakotsu said exiting the bathroom. He smirked at Bankotsu and winked. Whatever the hell that was supposed to mean. Niikotsu shuffled out the bathroom in an all black silk nightgown with lace trim. It stopped above her knee. Bankotsu momentarily wondered if she caught him staring so he looked at her face. Yup, she did. A blush was in place when she said, "Don't laugh," in a threatening voice. Bankotsu laughed anyway; he couldn't' help it. He knew she was strong and everything but with that on, she seemed as fragile as glass. As his laughter died down and her glare increased he said, "I wasn't gonna till you said something." She huffed a "Whatever," and sat on the futon he had occupied. She picked up the forgotten brush, swung her hair to the side and began to brush it. Bankotsu turned on his side and watched how she handled her hair with care and gentleness as if she had done it a million times. Her slim shoulder moved slightly with her shoulder blades. Her small little waist moved with her and her hip did a dance that would hypnotize a snake. He blinked when she put the brush down and blew out the candle; she laid on her side of the futon and whispered to Bankotsu _goodnight._

_Niikotsu, Kitty, Kagome see your doing!_ _Red surrounded me as the voice continued and I followed. The sticky red substance gleamed in the moonlight and the smell was making me sick. The decomposing building I was in wasn't helping either. I couldn't see but it wasn't because of the dark, it was because of a thick green fog. The voice was speaking again but I don't know to whom. It was weird…Who was Kagome? The name sounded so familiar but I couldn't. I couldn't remember where I heard it. I walk slow and calm trying to settle my screaming head. What was that? A noise. Ban? Please let it be Ban. I towards the noise and all of a sudden I feel foolish but that's the way the hallway was turning. Voices, two of them. I try to make out what they are saying but I can't they sound too groggy. Peeking my head out, I see a man and a woman. They are talking. The man has long black wavy hair with red eyes. The woman has long white hair with light grey eyes. They are both much taller than me and look like full blown demons. Well at least the man does; the woman seems more like an angel but she still holds demonic features. Their call talking turns into an argument. There is fire, green fire. It burns my eyes so I look away. When I look back there is one of the most twisted sights I have ever seen. A girl—almost woman—in chains; she looks savagely and evil. Underneath her is a pile of bodies. They look familiar. They were bloody. Sticky red gooeyness washed and mixed in with each other. I see all of this in red and itt's making my head hurt or maybe it's the smell, the smell of rotting corpses. Missing body part and those missing parts were scattered around. I almost throw up when I recognize them to be my friend: Sango, Suikotsu, Rin, Shippo, Jakotsu, every last one of them but Ban. A sigh of relief washes over me until I spot him. He was on his knees in anguish. That girl had killed his family so you couldn't blame him. I want to go to him but something stops me. I look at the girl. Peachy skin, black hair, glowing green eyes are some of her features but they don't freak me out. What freaks me out is the Sesshomaru Crescent Moon and mini Bankotsu Stars that is in the center of her forehead. What really gets me is that girl, that freak is me! -or she looks just like me. My head starts spinning and asks so many questions that I don't have the answer to…or do I? This is too much for me to handle. Suddenly everything goes black_

Niikotsu woke up. She sat up slowly and looked at her partner. He had a smirk on his face so he must have been having a good dream. She smiled, at least he was happy. Sighing, she knew she had to go back to sleep. Inhaling and laying down she looked up at the ceiling until her mind slipped into darkness again.

_I was standing in a room shirtless, not that I was complaining. I know I'm a sexy motherfucker. The room had standard furniture: Dresser, nightstand etc. It was all black furniture with silver outlining. However, there was a freakishly large bed. It was a canopy bed with red sheets. As I stood in front of the bed, I heard a female's voice say: it's for us. Did she mean the bed? I turn to see who said that and I see Niikotsu. She stood there in nothing but some black garments. It was invigorating I had to admit. I had to ask: what do you mean. She smirked: I'll show you. Suddenly, she was in front of me pushing me onto the bed. Crawling on top she grinned, excited. She said nothing but began to suck on my neck. I can't lie, it's an automatic hot spot for me but how she knew; I had no idea. I simply closed my eyes and let her work. She stopped and I opened my eyes to those beautiful indigo. I had to say it: You're amazing. She bit her lip childishly and I had an urge to play monster. I twisted my fingers in the hair that fell over her shoulder. She really was amazing. She straddled me, biting her lip. Her feminine yet muscular arms slightly pushed her breasts to me with her hair spilling over them. They were a real sight to see; they weren't too big and damn sure weren't small, just perfect. Her stomach and belly button seemed to play together. Then I heard her say: Ban, I wanna have your child. I couldn't help but look at her. I honestly couldn't pick a woman better to be mine. She was smart and intelligent, cute and sexy, strong and powerful, kind and caring, and great with kids. I already knew I was attracted to her physically but I never knew emotionally or mentally but apparently I was. "Baby, can I?" She asked so softly. I bit my lip and nodded. She smiled and gave me a chaste kiss: now let me show you how much I appreciate you. She began pulling down my pants and—darkness?_

Bankotsu awoken with a breath and looked to his left. Niikotsu was fast asleep, thank God. He looked down to see _**himself**_ looking back at him. He glared, Stupid Dream. Looking back at Niikotsu he saw something he didn't before. Niikotsu had bed hair _(sexy), _her straps had fallen and the bottom of her nightgown was hiked up over her thighs, those tempting thighs. _Damn it all!_ Why'd he have to be so damn horny? He looked at Niikotsu. Well, he was not about to beat his meat and he wasn't about to ask her for help. He remembered a clerk that was giving him the eye. Yes, he would ask her for help. But first things first: getting out of the room. Creeping out of the bed, he tip toed to the door. He stopped when he heard her moan. That small moan was so sexy he would jump her if he didn't get out of the room. Which he did successfully, now off to find that clerk.

KAGBAN

Niikotsu walked outside into the sunlight. She hated last night. How could she not? All she dreamed about was death and evil. Who could live like this and like it? She fucking hated it! She simply sighed and tried to forget about her dreams and focus on where Bankotsu was. He had left in the middle of the night with no clue of where he was off to but a strange smell that Niikotsu couldn't get out her nose or memory. She saw a stand that was selling herbal tea. She didn't know what herbal tea was but she saw Suikotsu drink it and her nose was telling her that it would go good with an apple. With the money Bankotsu gave her yesterday, Niikotsu set off to the stand

Bankotsu woke up and yawned. Looking over to his female companion with her blonde hair and—blonde? Shit, he wasn't where he thought he was. Getting up her grabbed his armor and threw it on. Before leaving, he placed fifty yen on the small dresser and then ran to the inn. Getting there his room, he found it was missing the thing or person he came back for. Where the hell was Niikotsu? Walking out, Bankotsu looked around. He began walking to an herbal tea stand where he had spotted her. "Mornin'," Bankotsu said taking a seat next to her. She smiled, "Where were you this morning?" Bankotsu shrugged, "Went out for a run." Her response was "oh" and the conversation ended until Bankotsu started a new one.

"You actually drink that stuff?" Bankotsu asked with his nose turned up.

"It's good with honey," Niikotsu offered but the man declined.

"Can we go get something I actually drink?"

"Sure, what'd you have in mind?"

Bankotsu said nothing but grinned. Pretty soon Niikotsu was walking through the village with her tea and Bankotsu was chomping on a turkey leg. They made little conversation here and there and were making excellent time in making it back when a man bumped Niikotsu. Niikotsu was fine but the tea went all over her top. "I'm so sorry; I did not see you there." He was about to wipe some of the tea out her shirt when Bankotsu interrupted by using his own shirt. Niikotsu despite being surprised smiled, "It's fine, you didn't mean it" She looked up and had to blink. He was hot! Long white hair with charcoal eyes, pale skin, tall and well dressed. He looked upset. "I'm so sorry, now your shirt is stained. I know I'll have my servants clean it up for and we can wait for it in my castle." Niikotsu looked confused, "Servants?" Bankotsu again interrupted, "People he controls!"

"Control? No not at all you've got me all wrong. Look I'm the prince of this village." The supposed prince said, "Come on we'll go to my castle and get you cleaned up." He grabbed Niikotsu's arm and began walking her to the castle in the distance. "You can come too, if you want," He called to Bankotsu. "Um, I gotta go get somthin'," Bankotsu said.

BANKAG

Bankotsu left to get extra shirt and bit his lip as a plan formed in his heads. He walked to his room but was stopped by a sound. Stopping he back tracked to Suikotsu's room and heard what he believed to be Sango. He chuckled, "Go Sui." He continued to walk to his room and grabbed a shirt Jakotsu bought for him. It was all blue with a purple dragon on the back. Sighing, he began to leave.

SUISAN

As they lie there breathing hard, they looked at the ceiling thinking about what had just happened. Sango blinked and looked over at her partner and he was staring back. Then she got up and began getting dressed, "You're good. I take back what I said." He chuckled, "You think that's why I took you? I took you because you wanted me to otherwise you wouldn't have said what you did." He saw the guilty look on her face and smiled because he knew he was right and so did she. "Why would I want you to take me?" Sango asked with her top in her hand. "Because you like me," He said simply, "And I like you too." Sango sighed, "I'm looking for more than a simple fuck, Suikotsu." After he put on his pants he said, "And I agree because you deserve more; more than a child who get jealous and is insecure about his position in your heart, more than a slave driver. You deserve a man," He got up and began walking towards her, "Someone that'll be there for you, that you will be able to share your secrets, that will love you and take your burdens and share them; someone that will treat you like a queen." He was standing in front of Sango now, both shirtless. "And are you supposed to be that someone?" Sango asked as his breath mixed with hers. "Well, I can love you, I can listen to you and help with your burdens and I damn sure can treat you like a queen."

"How can you love me?"

"I already am loving you."

"But how do you know?"

"I don't believe in love at first sight. I believe in love at first fight and love at first fuck," He chuckled at the last part.

"And was I love at first fuck?"

"No, you were love at first sight." Before Sango could respond Suikotsu took advantage of her open mouth and gave her a hot passionate kiss.

**A/N Anyone knows who the prince is? Review it and an ideas Review em. Thanks for reading**


	11. Defeating Secrets

**A/N: Hey guys, this chapter is extremely short and im sorry but I can't leave y'all with a simple A/N note soI'm leaving you with a chapter. Tell me what you think and I just wanted to thank: **

**Yuti-Chan, my very first reviewer, **

**Cassie M. M, BigBangTOPisVIP, **

**Temptest78 (I liked your stories first), **

**Taeniaea, **

**Inuyashaloverxox15, **

**Bleedingheart2XLoLa, **

**My name is the Lovely Elise **

**and **

**Malanisay,**

** Thank you all for your reviews and thanks to those who have favorited anything about me or my story but I won't be updating for a month. I'm leaving for a month with my notepad so I'll have new ideas and don't worry there will be an update in JULY MY B-DAY MONTH SO YOU MIGHT GET TWO**

Bankotsu ran through the crowd as quickly as he could. He didn't want to leave Niikotsu with that creep for too long. At the end of the village, where the dirt road met rock road, where the sun seemed to touch the earth was where the prince's castle stood. Bankotsu walked right in with no issues. When he came in he saw a damn near shirtless Niikotsu. Luckily Jakotsu had breast bandages. _Princy just wants to help but he's got her in here shirtless the pervert._ Bankotsu walked over to her and handed her his new shirt. She put it on but left it hanging out her bottoms. Even like that, Bankotsu thought she made it look good. Getting his head straight, he looked around for the prince. He was sitting at the other side of the room…glaring?

"Bankotsu, how nice of you to join us."

Bankotsu caught a bad feeling and those were the feelings he hated. "Yeah, well, I came to get Niikotsu; we could always get her a new haori so you can keep that one."

"Are you planning on leaving?" The prince was appealing creepier and creepier to Niikotsu as the conversation continued. Just a few minutes ago, he seemed fine and they were having a regular conversation.

"Yes, we were; our group is leaving soon." Bankotsu said as he began to pull Niikotsu up. Bankotsu saw, out of the corner of his eye, something small but fast. He then saw it on the other side. The thing seemed to be circling them. Gulping, Bankotsu began to pull Niikotsu up. He needed to get her out of here fast. The prince began to get up and grin.

"You seem to have noticed my brother, Kageroumaru," The prince said and the thing revealed itself. It had white hair like the prince but red eyes instead of black and purple lips. It was made with praying mantis claws instead of hands and arms. The back was made the same way but longer. It laughed, "Thank you for the introduction, Juuroumaru." Bankotsu smirked and put Niikotsu down, "You know, I was looking for an excuse to use my new powers and this, I must say, is as good as any time." Bankotsu began to glow white and he grew fangs and claws. The two brothers sped at Bankotsu began to twist, shredding the young boy. When they stopped all that was left was white. They laughed but it was short lived. "You're gonna have to do better that that if you wanna kill me." His lip pulled back into as he held out his hands. Two purple fiery balls appear in his hands. Bankotsu wasted no time and threw the balls at them. He missed but using his killer speed he grabbed Juuroumaru by the shoulder and began punching him.

Niikotsu watched from behind a table that was already in the room. She but her lip Bankotsu was an amazing fighter. He round-house kicked Juuroumaru in the chest, slowing his respiratory system. Juuroumaru tried to catch his breath but Bankotsu quickly created a fire ball and forced it into Juuroumaru's chest. The demon hissed and screamed as his flesh burned to ashes. Bankotsu laughed over the ashes. Sadly Bankotsu forgot about Kageroumaru and he was coming at Bankotsu fast. Luckily, Niikotsu used her panther speed and intercepted Kageroumaru and broke his neck with her clawed thumb, effectively killing him. Bankotsu looked up at the sickening crack and saw Niikotsu holding the freaky thingy. She smiled and dropped him. They began walking home and Bankotsu shook his head, "This is why we don't talk to strangers."

NARKAGR

"NO!" Naraku's voice was heard throughout the castle. The man picked up the table and threw it. It broke in half. He ripped the futon and feathers flew everywhere. He needed to kill something. How could they lose? Bankotsu LEFT her WITH them. WHAT the HELL! "THOSE BASTARDS!" He shouted. Kagura sat calmly and quietly waited for her master to finish his fit. After a moment, he deemed himself calm and began brewing up a new plan.

KOKA

Kohaku stared out the window. Kagome where are you?

"Kohaku," A female voice said seductively. Kanna, she had a piece of white clothing and looked slightly uncomfortable. "I figure I can do something to take your mind off of Kagome. I mean, I don't think she's coming back."

"You're wrong."

"I wish I was I really do Kohaku but we have to prepare and you need to be in your right mind."

"And you will get me there?" Kanna swallowed but stood her ground. "It doesn't matter what you do. Kagome and I have an unbreakable bond. Do your worst Kanna. There is nothing you can do about it. You wouldn't understand."

"Then help me understand Kohaku."

"It is something you experience to understand."

Kanna was slightly upset. She turned and walked out the room, "Fine, Kohaku."

KOAYA

Koga snuggled into Ayame.

"Koga," She moaned, "I want breakfast…in bed." When the man didn't respond she pulled the covers over her head and began going for his manhood. She smirked as her plan formulated. _He'll get up for sure._

SHIPRI

Rin was up extremely early. She stared at her best friend laying on the futon and played in his hair. He inhaled and moaned at her touch. Rin blushed. She didn't understand it. She did understand he was so cute when he slept. She continued to play in the orangey puff ball of hair. She smiled when she saw him blush and wonder what he was dreaming about.

**Shippo's dream**

"_Hey Rin," I said happily but she saw him with another guy.__** Kohaku? **__What the hell? She was hugging him. _

"_Come with me to Naraku, please" I heard him say to Rin._

"_NOOOO, GET AWAY YOU BASTARD," I yelled and ran as quick as I could and yanked Rin out his grip._

"_What the hell, Shippo?" Rin said_

"_I'm here to protect you." I said glaring at Kohaku. He had hurt my friends in so many ways. I hated him._

"_Shippo you don't have to protect me."_

"_Yes I do." I said turning to her._

"_NO you don't, you're not Sesshomaru!"_

"_And I don't wanna be."_

"_Then why are you acting like this._

_Out of frustration I said, "Because I wanna be your boyfriend."_

_Everything stopped and the scene changed. I was in a room of black and darkness but it was warm and inviting. That's when I heard her voice._

"_Mom," I responded yell trying to get a grip on the voice, "Mom!"_

_Her face suddenly appeared along with her body just like he remembered._

"_Shippo," Her melodic voice cooed, "I'm closer than you know. Find me."_

JAKREN

Renkotsu moved to the warmth trying to get more and more comfortable. When he finally got in a comfortable position, he smiled. The figure in front of him moved closer to him as well.

"Well, good morning to you too, beautiful," Renkotsu said into the person's hair and tangled his fingers through it.

"Ren?" The figure in front of him said. The voice was familiar. It turned around to reveal itself as…Jakotsu?

The two stared at each other before, "" The jumped to the farthest sides of the room.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING NAKED?" Renkotsu questioned

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING NAKED?" Jakotsu began to cry. What the hell was going on?

"OK, Ok, ok," Renkotsu said trying to think logically, "What do we remember?"

"I-I-I DON'T KNOW…ALL I REMEMBER IS WAKING UP AND SEEING YOU." The homo said through his tears, "OH GOD, I'M CRAZY!" He began to cry hysterically.

"No, no, no, you are not crazy because all that would mean is I am crazy and I know for a fact that I am NOT crazy. Now, calm down."

"Ok, well why does my ass hurt?" they both stopped, looked at each other and said, ""

"DO YOU THINK YOU?"

"NO Jakotsu you're crazy if you think I-"

"But that's the only logical explanation," Jakotsu cried even harder.

"No you were masturbating!" but Jakotsu wasn't listening.

"REN FUCKED ME!" Jakotsu cried

Renkotsu slapped Jakotsu upside his head, shutting him up immediately. "Look, we don't know for a fact that….**that** actually happened. So technically, we can't say what we don't know."

"Ok, so you want me to pretend you didn't fuck me?"

Renkotsu slapped him again. "I didn't!"

"Ren, this is an abusive relationship, we have," Jakotsu said again rubbing the back of his head.

"Look no one knows about this but us so let's just act normal."

"Ok Ren," Jakotsu said.

"And stop calling me that. We're not supposed to get along."

"Ok. Let get dressed and leave. I feel crammed." Jakotsu said and began to dress up as did Ren. When they walked out the room there was the whole band: Kyokotsu, Ginkotsu, Suikotsu and Sango, Bankotsu and Niikotsu. They smirked at the two, knowingly.

"Jakotsu," Niikotsu said innocently, "What does fuck mean?"

Jakotsu and Renkotsu turned red and fainted leaving the rest to laugh.

Niikotsu stopped laughing, "I'm serious what does it mean?"

**A/N: Don't for get to review, thanks and se ya later.**


	12. Mama

**A/N Okayyy... so before you read this I just wanted to say I apologize for making you guys wait so long. School and wirters block and new stories don't go exceptionally well together you see. I want you to know i worked really hard on coming up with this short chappie for you and hope that I will have more. Again I am sorry to my faithful readers who have been waiting on me to update (I feel horrible!) Anyway tell me what you think of this one. (Once again I own NOTHING but the plot and Lee!)**

Rin played in his hair a little while longer than she anticipated. She got up from the boy making sure not to wake him. Even though she moved with slow agile movements, the boy still seemed to stir. That's when she noticed his breath quickening and the red flushed look his skin held. She heard him mutter a simple 'no' before rolling to the other side.

"Shippo," Rin whispered and fear replied to her when the boy did not answer. He should've heard her, but he didn't, leaving a horror-stricken Rin.

KAGBAN

As the laughter of what had just taken place died down, Niikotsu frowned, "Something's not right." Bankotsu looked at her through worried eyes when she turned and began to dash down the hall and Bankotsu quickly following.

RISHIP

Rin's chest went into over-drive as she tried to breath against her lungs' wishes. Sesshomaru busted through the door. He had heard her forced breathing and rushed over. Not even a second after, Niikotsu arrived, checking Shippo.

"Shippo," She said calmly tapping his cheek, "Shippo, wake up."

His eyes rolled open and his gasp made Rin jump into Sesshomaru's chest. Instinctively, Shippo tried to regain his breathing and steady it.

"Shippo, Shippo, what's wrong?" Niikotsu noticed how he seemed to be searching for something as he looked around the room.

"She was here—" He said trying to get up but was forced back down by the slightly younger girl.

"Who was here," Bankotsu asked trying to feel for any unwanted auras possibly lurking around.

"Mama, mama was here. She was—"

"That's impossible Shippo and we both know it," The voice of InuYasha was calm and collected as he spoke to the boy, "There's no way in hell she was here. For all we know she could be dead."

Shippo shook his head at the demon. She was here and he knew it. She was giving him a sign and he knew it. She wanted to be found and he knew it.

"You're wrong InuYasha, mama's alive and she was here."

"I don't smell anything…and neither do you. If she was here we would have her scent right?" The dog-man tried to convince the boy.

"Maybe she disguised it," Shippo knew this was highly unlikely but he would not give into who he know viewed as the obstacle. InuYasha opened his mouth to protest but shut it when he felt Kikyo's hand on his chest, "Let's just check it out…for his sake at least," she spoke seductively into his ear. InuYasha knew more than anyone that was wrong to fill little boys with lost hopes…but this was Kikyo he was talking to and he couldn't say no to Kikyo. Grumbling, InuYasha glared, "Where do you think she is, kid?" With returned spirits, Shippo rose out of Niikotsu's hold and began to run towards the forest.

KAGNII

"KAGOME!"

"KAGS?"

"MAMA!"

"This is stupid!"

The previous calls had stopped after hearing the last comment courtesy of InuYasha. The people around the hybrid glared.

"You'll be sorry once we find her InuYasha and then you'll beg for forgiveness." Shippo's words had just resounded through the air when his head found wood and his back side was welcomed by the ground. Everything went black around the fox demon and he heard her voice again, "Shippo…Shippo…Honey, wake up and see me." His eyes fluttered open on their own accord and he was met with indigos.

"Shippo, are you alright?" Niikotsu voiced her worries for the boy a second time today.

"Mama," Shippo whispered, "Niikotsu, you're…mama?" The girl tried to open her mouth to protest but was rudely interrupted.

"Ha ha, that's real funny of you, Shippo." InuYasha, again, joined the conversation unwanted.

The boy sat up quick and flipped around to see the man.

"InuYasha, just look, look at the resemblance!"

"What resemblance?! Kagome is pale, she's tan. Kagome has brown eyes. Does that look brown to you? And let's not forget Kags is human, Niikotsu's a demon!" InuYasha all but yelled while the person in question sat down flabbergasted. InuYasha decided to finish off his little contrast session. "AND they don't even have the same body type!"

Bankotsu's eyes snapped up from the ground to the half-breed, "What the hell do you mean body type?"

"It means they don't have the same type of body." InuYasha smartly commented back.

Bankotsu pushed himself off the ground he was settled on and began forcefully walking to the person he was conversing with. "Why are you looking at her body?" Bankotsu's voice was full of threats and danger and his face didn't conceal the rising anger. His eyes were beginning to glow right and it triggered Niikotsu's memory.

_Bankotsu began to glow white and he grew fangs and claws. The two brothers sped at Bankotsu began to twist, shredding the young boy. When they stopped all that was left was white. They laughed but it was short lived. "You're gonna have to do better that that if you wanna kill me." His lip pulled back into a smirk as he held out his hands. Two purple fiery balls appeared in his hands. Bankotsu wasted no time and threw the balls at them._

_This is not going to end well. _She had to act fast. Jumping up, she shimmied her way in between the older demons. Once there, she pressed her back to Bankotsu and pushed off on InuYasha's chest with her hands and feet. Slowly, she wedged them apart. Niikotsu dropped down and whirled around to press her hands against Ban's chest only moving him slightly as she tried to march him away, "Come on Ban, it's not that big of a deal anyway. We can just go and sit—"

She was interrupted by a large thud behind her. She turned around at Bankotsu's raised brow and her eyes went wide.

"What the hell?" InuYasha yelled from the hole he was in. Getting up he growled, "The bitch cursed me?"

"No, Niikotsu said 'sit' and you sat." Shippo said.

InuYasha glared, "I don't believe that shit, so let's test your theory."

Shippo smirked, "It's at your expense, InuYasha."

The dog demon just glared, "Niikotsu…what does S-I-T spell?"

Niikotsu blinked twice, "Sit?"

As soon as the word was out the man tunneled into the ground face first.

"See, InuYasha, I told you she was mama." Shippo exclaimed excitedly then looked at Niikotsu, "Only mama could make InuYasha do that."

There was a solo hand clap after this was said, a chuckle joined in before turning into a wild laughter. Out of the shadows, the man with long black hair, red eyes and pale skin walked out slowly as if to draw out suspension.

"Naraku," InuYasha breathed out as he climbed out his hole.

"Hello to you too, InuYasha, Kagome," The half-demon said before his subordinates came out the shadows as well. That voice, that was the voice Niikotsu heard in her sleep. That was the voice that beckoned to her. That was the voice she feared. It was the voice of Naraku. She quickly snapped out her reverie when a hand was presented in front of her face. Her eyes looked up at a brown haired boy with beautiful brown eyes but before she could make anything of it, she was grabbed by a hand; the forced knocked her behind Bankotsu, who glared down at the boy.

"Kagome let us take you home…Where you belong." The boy said. Rin, who was behind Shippo, couldn't help but gasp. Those were the eyes from her dreams! She couldn't be in love with Kohaku, could she? She blinked vigorously.

Niikotsu or Kagome swallowed, her head bowed, not allowing anyone to see her indigo orbs, "I'm sorry…I'm sorry." She repeated it over and over and the Inu-Tachi was beginning to think she was talking to them. Kagome lifted her head and stared at Kohaku and grabbed a hand as she said the next phrase, "But this is where I belong."

A pink light flashed, a scream in agony was heard and Bankotsu felt himself being pulled in the opposite direction of Naraku and Shippo, not long after, felt the same thing and so they were on the run. Niikotsu let go of Shippo's hand once they were out in the field. As she ran, side by side with Bankotsu, she glanced at him then their hands. _I'll never let him go, ever._ She then looked back at the group. They were following but as they went on she noticed some of them were starting to lag behind. She closed her eyes and as she jumped gaining farther ground and panther took her place. She made a U turn picking up the angel-demon on her back, swiping Jakotsu and swooping Renkotsu, noticing Suikotsu was riding with Sango and Mirroku. As she came back around she grabbed Shippo with her teeth. She carried him like a mother would carry their kit or cub.

Demons flew over-head, some flying low, trying to get to Shippo and the Band on Niikotsu's back. Indigo eyes followed the one trying to do the most damage. Once locked on her target, she let a purple pink laser shoot from her eyes. She listened to the howling pain and inwardly smirked but knew she couldn't do this all day, even with Bankotsu shooting purple flame balls from his position. She needed to find cover. She let her nose lead the way, the way into the jungle. Making a quick turn, she used bark of a tree to land before twisting onto the floor and running. The shady, leafy terrain made it hard for demons to get through and Niikotsu changed back into the young demoness she appeared to be, thus, dropping the passengers she carried onto the floor.

Regaining her breathing, she began searching. Before long, she got to a rough spot with leaves and vines thickly tangled together. She grabbed a Sais and sliced through the plants revealing a cave. She held the curtain of vines back before motioning the group to go in. Shippo and Jakotsu got through but Bankotsu stopped and placed a hand above her hand holding it back, "You found the place, they can hold their own shit." To the girl, it seemed a cold thing to say but she knew better than to argue with Bankotsu and went in.

Once in, they saw the cave was decorated; reds, pinks, greens, oranges, blacks, purples, and whites filled the room. Bankotsu led the girl to a red futon and lightly pushed her onto it before sitting on it himself.

"Touch any of our shit and you're hands will be chopped off! You have been warned." Bankotsu said loudly for everyone to hear. He slowly noticed his men going to their respectable sleeping places, "Hey, you guys are gonna have to double up. Renkotsu get the extra futons out the back. Suikotsu, you and Shippo go look for firewood. InuYasha, Kouga, Sesshomaru and I will go hunting. Jakotsu, you get vegetables—"

"—and I'll cook!" Niikotsu said with slight excitement, Bankotsu, however nodded, to her before grabbing Banryu and disappearing into the jungle.

**A/N So guys don't forget to tell me what you think or just to simply yell at me because it took me this long to update either way I don't care. Just tell me what you think and for those of you who have read my other story The Emperor's Daughter I am trying to update soon thanks.**


	13. Fine Kanii!

**A/N: I feel horrible. It took me sooooooo long to upload this one chapter. I never really thought honor classes would take up this much time and on top of that I been sick a lot too but that's no excuse. Ok so I changed the rating on the story so I'm putting a this as a READ AT YOUR OWN RISK kinda thing soooo yeah. I want to thank everyone who's been following the story as well as favoring it so thank you! PLZ READ THE LAST A/N AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!**

(**DEMON 1, ****DEMON 2****,** _Thoughts_)

It was thick, smothering and dangerously light at the same time. Silence…it drowned itself in complete and utter silence. It wasn't because no one was there. It was simply because no one spoke. It was obvious that many things were clouding his mind but one was clear as day and it hang there, untouched. Tension…that was the word Sesshomaru could use to describe the unwelcoming situation. He glanced to his left at the main component in mind. The waves of anger rolled off Bankotsu, assuring Sesshomaru that the subject had not left his brain. In the past months Sesshomaru had, whether he liked it or not, defended InuYasha. This situation, however, Sesshomaru was taking into consideration. He had somewhat of a duty to InuYasha as an older brother, a duty that he had unconsciously acted upon. Strangely, Bankotsu made him aware of this because, for some unknown reason, he had taken a liking to the young leader and taken him under his wing…as a big brother would. Now this would be no problem on an ordinary day but when did they ever have an ordinary day? Of course, InuYasha would have to open his trap and let something offensive roll off his tongue at least once a day and not know what he did wrong. Usually, they could all look past it but today he decided to cross the line, therefore come what may, InuYasha would have to be taught today.

"Kouga, you and I will go west. InuYasha and Bankotsu can go east."

The wolf blinked once or twice before catching on to Sesshomaru's idea: letting them settle it like men…or rather demons. The young prince nodded and followed his silvery haired companion, leaving Bankotsu and InuYasha alone.

RKJKS

"I'm still confused."

"Damn, she's slow." Renkotsu glared lightly.

"I am not; I just don't see why Bankotsu was so mad." Rin explained.

Sango sighed for what seemed to be the hundredth time since they first started explaining the whole Demon/Male's-Overprotective-Streak that Bankotsu has.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Jakotsu decided.

"Maybe what wasn't such a good idea?" Kagome entered the conversation making everyone jump.

"Uhhh…Nothing!" The group tried to cover up their tracks.

The girl stared a little longer before shrugging it off. As she went to sit, she stopped. Something was wrong, she could smell it. Her eyes barely made contact with Kikyo's before she was near the entrance of the cave. After seeing the woman behind her, she was gone with Kikyo hot on her trail.

BANINU

It didn't take long for the small talk to go to a debate which turned into an argument which then turned into a fight.

His paranoia was closing in on him. He ran deeper into his surroundings but it seemed as if the jungle would close in on him too…maybe he was getting claustrophobic. Hearing a leaf move, his head quickly turned to that direction. His eyes widened, trying to adjust so he could see through the darkness. Slowly backing away from the area, he halted. An aura was behind him. As swift as his about-face was, it only increased the tragedy waiting to happen. His Tetsusaiga, his most prized possession, his only sanity, was knocked out his hand. Panic quickly over came the boy, everyone knew what happened when he was pushed too far with no Tetsusaiga. His vision, blurred. His fangs grew with his claws. His one emotion: fear. This was now a fight to the death and there would be no one to stop it.

NARUKAGKOKA

The laugh clearly told the tale of a deranged man…or demon. "They're gonna kill each other! HAHA and then the other's will tear themselves apart HAHA!" Kagura and Kohaku fiercely glared at each other. Whispering amongst themselves

"Insane"

"Possessed"

"Mad"

"A nut job"

Kanna's head turned between her sister and Kohaku. She honestly thought Kagura would win; Kohaku wasn't so great with words.

KIKAG

Kagome's eyes widened and gasp escaped her as she stopped short.

"What, what's wrong?" She heard Kikyo's strong voice.

"InuYasha's…demon…"

Kikyo was silent. She knew they had to get to him.

"Come on before he hurts someone."

Kagome shook her head, though. "Something tells me he's the minor issue." _That he's the one we should worry about being hurt._

"Can you smell them?"

"Yes, but their moving deeper into the forest, I'm gonna have to track them fast…You'll have to keep up."

She watched the older woman nod and began to move. _Bankotsu, please, don't do anything stupid like InuYasha._ They're run was silent and urgent. Kagome set the pace at a manageable speed for Kikyo, showing the priestess what obstacles were in her way and how to avoid them. Despite the fact Kagome had slowed her pace exceptionally but for some strange reason, Kikyo still was having trouble keeping up.

"Okay, we're gonna have to split them up! I'll handle Bankotsu, you get Tetsusaiga to InuYasha. Got it?" Kagome yelled, "I'm going left!"

"And I…Right." Kikyo said as reassurance that she did in fact know of Kagome's plan. Separating, Kagome could only hope Kikyo could see where she was going. Deciding it was okay to leave the ground now that Kikyo wasn't following her, she took to the trees. Her lightening speed and cat-like agility worked together. She bit down on her lip upon hearing an angry roar, she knew it wasn't Bankotsu. This only increased the worry and made panic surge. After jumping over a 5 foot python that was hiding on the bark, she finally came to the end of the tree that seemed to stretch for an eternity. Peering over the branch she saw a giant – was that a claw or a hand? – thing swipe out at the demon-crazed InuYasha. The opposite thing was just about to swipe when Kagome threw herself in the way, taking Bankotsu by surprise.

His eyes widened uncharacteristically when he saw her. She actually resembled a sugar glider, his over sized shirt being her wings. He heard the open air behind him…there was no ground. She would hurt herself and he, being her guardian, could not let that happen. He took a step back to catch her with arms open wide. With force, he felt the girl propel into his chest and knock him down. Their eyes filled with shock once they met. Bankotsu broke away to see the oncoming rocky terrain. Thinking fast and acting even faster, Bankotsu shoved Kagome's head and shielded her body from the harm as they rolled. Bankotsu's body ended up on top the young woman's, their breathing was labored as they stared at each other.

"Kags?"

Their ears twitched. Looking up, they watched the rock slide waiting to happen. Ban used his fore arm to protect Kagome's head from the heavy boulders. Kagome blinked with each hit she heard bounce on Bankotsu's form. Indigo eyes and Silvery White eyes met. Kagome took in his form almost as fast as he did hers. His once smooth skin was now tan scales, his teeth were ever sharp and from the appendage he had supporting himself above her, she could see his scaly skin turn into smooth golden claws. She heard an oversized boulder coming down and closed her eyes to get ready for impact, an impact that Ban took with no signs of pain. They stayed like that for a couple more seconds, Kagome, loving Bankotsu's aura and feeling of protection, and Bankotsu, enjoying the extreme heat she emitted and the view he got of her tiny yet curvy body.

After a couple more seconds, Bankotsu found the will power to move shifting all his weight to his right thus knocking all of the debris to his side and allowing Kagome a way to get from underneath. She hiked uphill until she came to the boulder still occupying Bankotsu's fore arm. Grabbing the sides and biting her lip, she pulled while Ban pushed from below. Once free, he let go and so did she while taking in the spikes poking through his shirt when he stood. They both caught sight of the two persons staring down at them. Upon seeing a silver head, the young leader's anger spiked and he began climbing up the small hill.

"Bankotsu, calm down."

"Why should I?"

The girl knew he was going after the half demon and was determined to stop him. Jumping ahead of his stride and knocking him so his back was against the hill she dug her hind claws in to the rock wall behind the angel, straddling him.

"You can't hurt him."

"Why?"

"I won't let you!"

"WHY NOT? Why do you care so much for him?" his anger showed in his eyes.

"WHY DOES IT EVEN MATTER?"

The silence was the tell tale that they both hit something.

"You know what…" Bankotsu's voice much more calm, "Maybe it doesn't."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

BACKATCAVE

Kouga had just made it in with Sesshomaru, the deer slung carelessly around his neck. When he entered the cave he smelled dried blood. His senses instantly guided him to the source: his friend. Putting down the deer next to the boiling pot, he smirked. Sesshomaru's eyes refused to leave InuYasha's figure. Even the Ice Prince, known far and wide for his ruthlessness, had to smirk. So his younger brother just couldn't shut up, could he? Maybe he was wrong for leaving him to Bankotsu…then again maybe InuYasha should've kept his thoughts to himself.

"What happened InuYasha?"

The half-breed simply muttered, refusing to answer the absurd question. They of all people knew what happened. They did conspire it, after all. The smirks fell and the chuckles died down when two angry auras arrived. Storming in was the "Happy" couple.

"Call me when dinner's ready." Bankotsu grunted.

"Fine," His youngest group member huffed.

"Whatever," he stormed past the cascading waterfall near the rear of the cave.

Jakotsu watched his big brother walk past like somebody just stole his favorite toy. He had to say he was quite nervous for the both of them. Dinner came and went. It was silent. Every chance Ban got to glare at the half-demon he took. He hated InuYasha, couldn't stand him and didn't want to be around him. As it got darker and darker everyone went to their beds and slept. Almost everyone slept, Kags just tossed and turned. Once she realized sleep was useless, she decided to take a nice hot bath. That would take her mind off things and lucky her, the cave came with its own hot spring. Too bad it was where Bankotsu retired for the night. That would've stopped her… that should've stopped her but it didn't. Why? Because she was Kagome who was Niikotsu who wasn't going to let anybody, not even her leader, stop her from doing what she wanted to do. And so with her mind made up, she left to go behind the waterfall curtain.

As soon as she made it behind the curtain, she was met with icy blue eyes.

"What do you want?'

"To take a bath, why does it matter?"

"You can't take a bath, I'm sleeping here."

"Well then don't look." Kagome was serious. She started to undo the shirt when the boy's hand stopped her.

"No, I was here first." He knelt, still holding her hand.

"Ban, don't be so childish."

"You're the one being childish." He nodded to the shirt and Kagome sighed.

"I need a bath."

"And people in hell need ice water." Kagome couldn't hold back the light laugh at his expression. He smirked lightly upon hearing it and seeing her pearly whites.

"I'm serious, Ban." She said with a smile.

"So am I, Nii." He watched her bite her lip. It was silent as they stared at each other's lips. It felt weird yet…good. The young leader leaned in before lightly pressing his lips to hers. Soft and full was one of the ways to describe it. Tasting her sweet strawberry lip, he wanted more but he kept his slow, firm pace. She placed her tiny hands on his shoulders; he seemed to dwarf her like that. Kags had kissed a few boys in her day but none like this, not even InuYasha. Nope, he didn't even come close. He wrapped his arms around her waist, so she was pressed against him. Kagome almost had to laugh because he was almost her height and he was on his knees. She allowed her hands to feel in his soft hair, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. It was something that he enjoyed, not that he would admit it out loud. The feel of her body against his was a feeling he could not describe. She pushed him down, so she was straddling his lap. Their kiss seemed to intensify as he moved from her lips to her chin to neck. She moaned as he did. Sucking the soft skin was a treat to Bankotsu and her moans encouraged him. His hands moved to hips and around to her behind. He cupped her cheeks and grinned as he continued to kiss. Her cheeks were soft and tight but not as small as many girls' were. Her cheeks filled his hands and that was something he loved. Moving from her butt to her thighs, he squeezed them and glided over the soft, tight muscles. He went to attack her neck again when she stopped him. Kissing his Adam's apple, she pushed him down so he lay underneath her completely. She made quick work of his shirt as she kissed Pecs and traced his Abs with her tongue. He felt her write something on his stomach with her tongue. It glisten "Property of Kanii".

"Kanii," Ban's eyebrows scrunched up.

She nodded, "Kags, Nii-Nii, put 'em together and you get Kanii." He rolled his eyes and she giggled before going back to her self-proclaimed task. He watched her in child's position as she kissed his lower stomach going dangerously low to his man hood, the place where he desperately wanted her. He sat up on his elbows and watched her head move around as he felt her full baby pink lips leave butterfly kisses. As if stretching, in one quick motion, she rubbed her breasts, stomach and pelvis against his appendix that yearned for her. She grinned mischievously and placed a light kiss on his lips. He couldn't help but think of how her actions made her look more like the neko she was than anything else had ever before. Ban pushed himself up to deepen the kiss and take away some of her control. She, again, straddled his lower half and moved her hands back to play with the hair at the nape of his neck. Bankotsu knew if they were going to keep this up they needed to make sure everyone stayed asleep.

He enjoyed the time he spent with Kagome and would've enjoyed even more time, alone, should that annoying voice not have appeared in the back of his mind. No, it was not Lee.

**Hey Ban – Damn she fine, who is that!**

_Who the hell are you?!_

**Oh, my bad, Drake…you know, your demon half.**

_Demon half?_

**Look let me cut to the chase, since you're busy and all. I'm Drake, your demon half, the one who you call when you need power or whatever. We're the same person yet different. I'm like your animal side. **

_Ok…what the hell are you doing here?_

**Hey, don't get testy when you summoned me!**

_I summoned you?_

**Boy, you got a lot to learn in a little bit of time, you know that right? Now stop repeating me, you're not my echo or my parrot. If anything I'm your echo. Anyway, you know how Sesshomaru has his own demon?**

_Yes._

**Well, I'm yours.**

_I get that but…why did you come all of a sudden._

**You said you needed a way to keep an eye out on ya' people, so I'm your dragon…well your contact dragon, 'cause I ain't ya' spy dragon. That would be Drain.**

_Drain, who's Drain?_

**An icicle that's so cold he freezer burned himself.**

**You're an idiot.**

**Oh, that's Drain right there, say hi Drain.**

**Shut up, imbecile. Hello Bankotsu, I am Drain.**

_Okay…_

**I am a dragon that can separate from your body.**

_Huh?...look I don't have time for you guys, right now. I'm trying to enjoy myself._

**And I'm enjoying the view, look at those tits. Please tell me that's our mate!**

**You summoned us when you thought to keep watch. I can watch the cave fror you while you…entertain yourself.**

**Yeah, he can keep watch while she entertains us.**

_Us, there is no us. She's mine_

**Ours**

_Mine_

**Ours**

_Mine_

**Look, I'm you and you're me therefore, she's ours. **

_I'm not arguing with you, Drake. Drain, keep watch._

Not really sure if that was the right way to command the Dragon, he didn't hear any objections. He felt a tingle from his right shoulder down to his lower back on his left side. His vision seemed to split . Kagome had her eyes closed, something he was grateful for right now. His lips were occupied while eyes weren't. he saw himself being straddled under Kagome. He also saw a white dragon with golden talons and spikes staring at him.

_Drain?_

The dragon seemed to smirk at him before slithering off. It was weird at first, seeing everyone sleeping in the front of the cave but soon he was able to block it out, his attention was back on the younger member fully. As if knowing that he was back, Niikotsu felt along his Abs down to his newly dried stomach. She dipped her hands behind the red ribbon and the white and hakamas and ran her hand down his smooth skin until she hit a patch of coarse curls. She felt his breathing hitch as she found the longing part of his body. Gripping her hand around it, loosely at first, she moved it up and the back down, watching his reaction. A soft groan escaped him, as his eyes closed. The long shaft of Bankotsu twitched and solidified within her hand. The soft baby pink lips that was on his stomach and then lips had now moved to his neck. The soft playful tongue of hers flickered out. She stroked him slow, knowing he was going to get frustrated with it soon. She decided she wouldn't give him that chance, pushed him down, and slid his pants off. Watching his length pop up, Kags wished she had a ruler…and yet it seemed like she would need a yard stick instead. She wasted no time day dreaming; she knew what she wanted and how she would get it. Licking her lips then his tip, she began. She was slow at first but finding she rather liked the idea of licking his lollipop, she took him down whole.

Bankotsu's eyes widened; not even trained geishas could take him down fully and yet the girl did it with no problem.

**Oh yeah, she's our match.**

He didn't feel like arguing not in this position anyway. She worked like a pro, making quick use of her hands and tongue to please him. There was no way she was a virgin but his senses didn't lie. He couldn't hold back the throaty moan as he threw back his head. She liked the way he moaned her name; it was so sensual but way too loud. She didn't have to look back to throw up a soundproof shield and she surprised herself by actually doing it. She stopped and watched him squirm, his eyes snapped open upon the ceased action. Kags smirked and wiped the corners of her mouth before folding her arms.

_-That little vixen!_

_-Yell at me again, I dare you._

Bankotsu bit his lip as he watched her turn around like nothing happened. She sat Indian-style, fully clothed while he was naked. Now, he was going to swipe that smug smirk off her face…starting with her hot spot. He attacked her neck so fast, she didn't see it coming. He pushed her down so he was on top, slow was never his style. His tongue glided down to her collarbone as he listened to her sigh while her hands found his hair again. She massaged his scalp while he worked his magic. He pulled the loose tie to her shirt with his teeth, revealing her bandaged breasts. Drake was right, they were a sight to see. It didn't take him long to bite through them so he could marvel at the sight of her perfectly perky, firm, tanned breasts that seemed to have been molded by Kami, himself. From the bottom of the soft flesh to the nipple, Bankotsu licked. He took the hard pebble in his teeth before giving it a tug all the while pinching her left nipple. He heard her gasp and whimper at the rough treatment. He went back and forth, indecisively, before moving down to her soft stomach. Kagome jerked as he came in contact with her belly button before going lower. He pulled off her hakamas with his mouth and ripped the protective bandages. He licked his lips hungrily. He, the predator, had just found his prey. He dived in. He licked then sucked making her buck out of control. She clawed at the only part of his shoulders she could get to before fisting his hair. He chuckled, sending a vibration throughout her body.

"Oh Ban," was all he heard her moan and it was enough to make him smirk. She came and he, greedily, devoured her juices, making sure to swallow all of it. Moving back up to her neck, he whispered, "Ready or not here I come." At first confused, she realized what he meant when pain emitted her through body, and the source was her core. He paused momentarily so they could both collect themselves. He knew he was big but to be fair she was extremely tight. He had to bite his lip to keep from moving. But once she was used to him, it was all over. His pace was fast like he was running a race and the nails in his back, sliding down, just made him quicken the rate. Sweat hadn't come until the very end when they were reaching their breaking point. Heaven or at least that's what it felt like to Ban. The sound of her moan was the melody of an angel, his angel but the sweat and blood that rolled off his body brought him back to Earth. He hadn't realized she clawed him that deep. Their breathing slowed as he rolled off of her slowly, not wanting to move. She was tired, he could tell.

"Ban, you know I care for you right?"

He answered with a smirk, "Mhmm"

"And you know I care for InuYasha too…right?" He didn't answer but sighed and rolled his eyes.

"But…I only see him as a brother…like I see Jakotsu…"

Silence and then…laughter. He was laughing fully hearted when he began to choke.

"What's so funny?" Kags asked as she leaned on one elbow for support, staring at him.

"Jakotsu is a homosexual, who could have no possible…sexual or romantic interests in you…and you just said you view InuYasha in the same way. Thus InuYasha is a homosexual."

She blinked twice before laughing on her own, realizing the truth in his explanation. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do." He pulled her on his chest before giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Now, go to sleep." Her light smile faded as she fell deeper and deeper into her dreamscape.

BKLATERS

Bankotsu sat there his black hair blew freely with the wind. The woman beside him was fast asleep on their futon. Her hair covering her top area; her full baby-pink lips slightly pulled apart giving her an angelic look. He had studied her; not only from their past but even when she was Niikotsu…she's still Niikotsu, her furry ears were a cute reminder of that. He stared at her sleeping form. She was really a breath-taking sight to see and selfishly, Bankotsu wished he was the only one who would ever get to see it…see her like this. His rough, reptilian tongue flickered out at her soft peachy skin making her gasp in her sleep and moan softly. He bit his lip to keep himself cool. Laying back down, he closed his eyes and drifted off as well.

**A/N Well yeah. Thank you for reading! Hope you liked and constructive criticism is welcome and even encouraged! Message me if you have any comments, suggestions or concerns. Love you guys. Oh yeah, Niikotsu is going back to Kagome for no apparent reason I just started typing her name. If you have any more questions, review or message me. (This is going to be my only real lemon for the rest this story so you can keep reading!)**


	14. Preparation

**I AM SO SORRY PPL. I hope you enjoy.**

Bankotsu sat there his black hair blew freely with the wind. The woman beside him was fast asleep on their futon. Her hair covering her top area; her full baby-pink lips slightly pulled apart giving her an angelic look. He had studied her; not only from their past but even when she was Niikotsu…she's still Niikotsu, her furry ears were a cute reminder of that. He stared at her sleeping form. She was really a breath-taking sight to see and selfishly, Bankotsu wished he was the only one who would ever get to see it…see her like this. His rough, reptilian tongue flickered out at her soft peachy skin making her gasp in her sleep and moan softly. He bit his lip to keep himself cool. Laying back down, he closed his eyes and drifted off as well.

Kagome arose with sleepy eyes. For some reason she had a sense of refreshment but her eyes didn't open. The girl felt around the floor, using her nose instead of her eyes. She had to admit it was easier to use her vision but it was more interesting if she let her sniffer lead the way. The clothes felt a little long, maybe she had shrunken some? Finally, fully dressed, she looked down. _DAMN! _She was tracking her scent how the hell did she end up with Bankotsu's clothes? She picked her pants off the ground before sniffing them. Her eyes widened; she didn't think they were all on each other like that. She wondered momentarily if she should switch out the clothes. Another moment passed and she looked at him. Who knew they made boxers this early in life? Kagome shrugged before moving on, throwing her pants carelessly on the ground. She happily snuck around the sleeping beauties and was at the mouth of the cave. Before she left, she could almost hear Bankotsu say, "Be careful. He found you once, he'll find you again." Then she heard, "If he hurts you, I'll wring that skinny neck of his!" She rolled her eyes at the last comment. It was funny how he was so nonchalant yet so protective. She walked out into the wilderness with some things in mind.

Sighs left her every once in a while. Her thoughts consumed her. She just had her first time with Ban. Her virginity was not really all that meaningful. She never got what the big deal was. Sure she'd admit the act of sex is not something one would go around doing with everyone but still she always thought girls over exaggerated too much when it came to sex. Having sex with Bankotsu on the other hand, that was something that happened only once in a life time. She smiled gently tilting her head to the side. She loved the way he was so confident and she hated herself for falling so easily. A hum escaped her and she found herself humming a familiar tune. It was the song her mother used to sing her to sleep. Her feet kept moving, _what if he doesn't care anymore?_ She had to admit the act itself was no big deal, it was the morning after that was the killer. Maybe it was just a one night stand. _What if he really does care?_ As if her conscience took a life form of its own, she heard it.

**You're a sucker! Do you honestly believe Bankotsu would ever settle down?**

_Who are you?_

**Nina, you know you really should know who your people are. You could use 'em later.**

She reminded Kags of one of those sassy African American girls off of TV.

**Actually I'm Puerto Rican and Dominican but whatever, I'm still mixed.**

_Oh…Why are you-_

**Here? Look baby doll, I wouldn't be here if I didn't think you needed me. **

_Need you for what?_

**Bankotsu! Now I'm not saying he doesn't care, I'm just saying that you shouldn't get so worked up about it. You know how many girls he's probably done this with?**

_I know._

**Look honey, you have more important things to think about than some boy. No matter how hot he is.**

Kagome blushed slightly but she had to admit, he was extremely hot.

_You're right, but how do I deal with Naraku at a time like this._

**Uh, figure out a way to get rid of him. He has screwed up all your lives. Personally I'd say it's time for some payback. It's time to fight back!**

As if a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders, the feel of an epiphany fumed through her being. There was only one way to end this. Biting her lip, she turned as fast as she could and ran back to the cave.

INUTACHISHICININTAIYOKAI

"A war," Jakotsu repeated.

"Jak, it's the only way. How else are we gonna stop him?" Kagome argued

"Yeah, but a war, Kags?" Sango looked hesitant.

"There's got to be another way," Ayame insisted.

"Well, when you think of all he's done the bastard deserves it." Koga chimed in.

"But our people don't," Rin yelled.

"I agree with Kagome; it's the only way to stop him for good." Kikyo stood. Eyes bulged as they looked at the former rivals.

"Look, together, we're great and we have a chance at beating him, but if we go and get more people and build an army and we will win!" Kagome began explaining her vision.

"And where in hell are we gonna find more people?" InuYasha's tone poured out the doubt and negativity he felt.

"Well, actually it's not a bad idea." Bankotsu said thoughtfully. "I have several employers that owe me favors."

"And our wolf pack wouldn't mind avenging our brothers." Ginta smiled.

"My men are the greatest army ever trained." Sesshomaru nodded.

"There _are_ slayer villages that were cousins to us. I could see if they would help out." Sango thought out loud.

"When I left the temple there were young monks in training, I'd imagine them to be fully competent by now." Mirroku said.

"I think the village people wouldn't mind trying to save their homes." InuYasha said sadistically. His smile was wiped off his face when she saw Kagome's glared. "I-I wasn't gonna threaten them."

"Oh sure, to be completely honest InuYasha, you are the last person I would expect to _not_ threaten someone." Kagome's motherly voice filled the room.

"Oh come on! What about Sesshomaru or Bankotsu, hell even Koga is a possibility!? Sesshomaru hates humans!" InuYasha sputtered.

"InuYasha, this is so not the time to compare people." Sango smirked, "And it just makes you seem more immature than you really are." The half demon grumbled.

"So Kagome what are your orders?" Kikyo turned to the girl.

"Me?" the young demon asked.

"Well, you did come up with the idea," Shippo said.

Kagome thought for a minute. "We split up into teams. Sesshomaru will take Rin, Jaken and Ah-Uh to the West. Hakaku and Ginta will go with Koga and Ayame to the east and north; be careful. Shippo and InuYasha will accompany Sango and Mirroku, but then you two will part and go to the temple and the villages. Ban will take the guys, minus Renkotsu because he'll help me with the planning and we will meet back up in about three months. Is that cool?"

"Uh sure." Bankotsu said. There were grunts of agreements everywhere.

Kagome grinned; _we'll finally be rid of this jerk._

**A/N: ok guys so I'm finally gonna finish this and now we have a plan I've actually been planning to do this for a while now, just couldn't seem to write it down. I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LONG!**


End file.
